Quand l'amour fait mal
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Declan... Declan a mal, Declan le cache, mais cache quoi ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de bénéfice et tout le tralàlà

Couple : Declan x Kyle. Quoi d'autre ?!

Résumer : Simple et rapide... L'humanité et ses sentiments, expérimentés par Kyle.

* * *

**Quand l'amour fait mal**

**1**

* * *

Elle est belle, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime la regarder sourire. C'est quelque chose qui n'a pas de réelle explication, pas comme les formules de mathématique que le professeur de sciences et moi partageons pendant de longues heures. Il y a encore, dans cette vie, des choses qui semblent aussi confuses pour moi que je ne le suis pour elles. Je suis devant le frigidaire, regardant les étiquettes qui affichent des mots imprononçables. J'ignore ce qu'est du dextrose, ni même du colorant E214, mais une fois dans ma bouche, ces mots ne sont que des vagues souvenirs.

Parfois, lorsque tout le monde dort et que le sommeil se refuse à moi, je sors, je regarde les étoiles, est-ce que je viens d'un autre monde ? Josh a fini par me faire douter. Mais il est certain que je me sens étranger de tout, pas seulement des Trager, mais aussi du reste de l'humanité : ce flot de gens qui avancent vers des buts qui me sont incompréhensibles. L'humanité est mon sujet d'étude, il y a tellement à en dire, tellement à apprendre et à comprendre. Je ne saisirais peut-être jamais son ensemble, il me faudrait mille vies, pour ce but ultime, mais j'essayerai d'en tirer le plus de plaisir.

Je referme le frigo, repu, je n'ai réveillé personne pour une fois et ce qu'il appellerait crise de boulimie vient de passer. La nourriture, je commence à la comprendre dans son ensemble. Les aliments crus, les cuits, les réchauffés, les boites, les plats préparés, les burgers, tous se posent à mes yeux comme une suite d'éléments chimiques, enchevêtrés dans une équation bien trop complexe pour tenir sur le pauvre tableau blanc du professeur de chimie.

Je soupire, rassasié, le sourire aux lèvres napées de chocolat. J'ai un faible pour cette odeur sucrée et amère, pour ce goût prenant qui remonte du palais jusqu'aux sinus, provocant une joie soudaine et immense. Cette matière qui fond, engluant la langue, pénétrant chaque papille dans une extase puissante.

La cuillère encore noyée dans cette pâte brune reste entre mes doigts, je la lècherai avant d'aller me coucher dans ma baignoire. Tiens donc, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pu dormir dans un lit ? Pourquoi je ne me sens en sécurité que dans cet abri blanc et profond, frais et sécurisant. La porte de l'ancien atelier, de celui que j'appelle timidement père, s'ouvre devant mon regard, ma chambre, simple et épurée, comme l'est mon cerveau. Je referme la porte, sans bruit, regarde les dessins qui tapissent ma chambre : Amanda. Amanda partout et ce sourire qui m'hypnotise. Est-ce ça qu'ils appellent aimer ?

En tout cas, je sais que mon corps, indiscipliné continue de me trahir lorsqu'elle pose ses mains sur mon corps. Pourquoi dois-je avoir honte de ça, de cette chaleur qui s'étend dans le milieu de mon corps ? Pourquoi leurs regards gênés se dérobent pour me fuir ?! Pourquoi rient-ils ?

Les humains sont blessants. Oui, elle m'a fait mal, ils m'ont tous fait mal, en me pointant du doigt comme un idiot. La risée de tous ! Nicole m'a raconté ces choses, ainsi que son mari, Stephen, une vérité dissimulée, racontée avec des pincettes, comme si… comme si le fait d'en parler pouvait être dangereux. Je n'ai pas compris, mais ne voulant pas le mettre plus dans l'embarras, je n'ai posé aucune question. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, laisser aux secrets ces choses dont ils ne veulent pas parler.

Je regarde cette cuillère depuis quelques secondes, il fait trop chaud, le chocolat liquide s'étire, dû à la force de gravitation pour tomber par terre en une goûte brune tachant la moquette bleue de ma… de la chambre qu'ils m'ont prêté. Vais-je être amené à partir, à quitter Josh, Lori, Nicole et Stephen ?! Me souvenir m'obligera peut-être de m'en aller loin d'eux, à jamais…

La cuillère me tend les bras alors mon bras se plie en direction de ma bouche, je ferme les yeux, excité par la félicité qui va enfin exploser en moi. Lorsque soudain, un bruit, un choc contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Je regarde en face, voyant une ombre frapper à la fenêtre.

- Declan ? »

Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il cognerait à cette fenêtre. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je sais que c'est lui, sans vraiment avoir distingué son visage. La cuillère dans la bouche, j'ouvre le battant regardant un jeune homme en jeans, baskets et… pourquoi est-il torse nu ? Sa tête est basse, il renifle triture ses doigts, vraisemblablement anxieux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il relève la tête soudainement, sa lèvre est en sang, elle est toute gonflée. Il a du se battre… ses yeux sont humides et fuyants, on croirait qu'il va pleurer. Que se passe-t-il ? Mais dans ce regard, je ressens tout ce qu'il ne dira jamais : les coups qui m'assomment, qui m'arrachent le peu de bon sens que j'ai. Il me fait mal !

Je passe le torse au travers de la fenêtre, me saisissant de son bras puis le tire à l'intérieur brusquement, manquant de le faire tomber à l'intérieur de ma chambre comme s'il s'agissait d'un paquet de Mars & Murries …  
Pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à du chocolat ? Suis-je sous le contrôle de cette sucrerie ?  
Declan grimpe la fenêtre et redescend lourdement sur la moquette définitivement souillée par ses baskets terreuses. Je ne m'en formalise pas, ignorant encore que Monsieur Propre ne fait pas réellement tout ce qu'il fait lors des spots de pub. La main de Declan frotte pâteusement sa joue, puis sa lèvre, nettoyant un peu le liquide rouge qui s'épand de sa blessure. Il inspire, et sans me regarder, il me demande, s'il peut squatter pour la nuit.

- Squatter ? Squatter quoi ? »

Il a un sourire en demie teinte, soupirant qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à m'apprendre la signification de ce nouveau mot. Declan s'écroule sur mon bureau maculant les feuilles blanches rendant vaguement un sourire que je ne ferais jamais. Du rouge… une mer de rouge sur les images d'Amanda.  
Il saigne, je sais que ce n'est pas bon signe, je sens quelque chose s'agiter en moi, mon sang aller plus vite, mon cœur bondir comme un enrager. J'ai peur. Et tandis qu'il arrache des croûtes en poussant un râle, je sors de la chambre précipitamment, grimpant les escaliers comme un forcené. La porte à droite, je l'ouvre, le placard de gauche, seconde et troisième étagère, je tire sur mon t-shirt, improvisant un réceptacle pour tout ce que mon bras fait tomber des étagères : sparadraps, gazes, bandes, alcool, Bétadine, strips, des boites et des flacons qui jouent au trampoline dans un textile élastique. Je redescends ensuite les escaliers aussi rapidement que je ne les ai monté.

- Tu as mal ? »

Il grogne, tandis que, essayant de faire comme à la télé et essayant d'imiter Nicole, j'imbibe de Bétadine une compresse pour m'occuper en premier de sa lèvre inférieure. C'est ce qui est pour le moment le plus inquiétant. Elle ressemble à celle du poids plume vainqueur du championnat de boxe hier.

- J'ai connu mieux. »

Ses yeux bleus observent mes mouvements discontinues et craintifs, je ne sais pas trop comment je dois m'organiser. J'ai peur de lui faire mal si j'appuis trop fort, cependant, si on ne nettoie pas assez bien, sa lèvre pourrait s'infecter. Il décide, peut-être avec raison, de me repousser pour se soigner seul devant le miroir, à l'entrée de ma chambre. Il a du se battre. Mais avec qui ? Declan est un garçon sans histoire, enfin, il le semble. Es-ce son père qui lui a fait ça ?

- Je peux dormir ici ce soir ? »

Je regarde ses mains faire, comme si il avait l'habitude, il ôte le sang, désinfecte les plaies, les désencombre puis il pose les différentes bandes collantes sur sa lèvre, puis son front. Oui, ça doit être son père. Ils ne s'entendent pas bien. Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais aux vues des quelques allusions qu'il a fait de Monsieur McDonough, j'ai l'impression que sa vie de famille n'est pas rose. J'ai de la chance d'avoir Nicole et Stephen, comme j'aimerais qu'ils l'adoptent lui aussi.  
Vaguement, je fais un oui de la tête, espérant qu'il a vu ma réponse dans le reflet du miroir.

Je ferme les yeux, sur le rouge qui remplit ma corbeille à papier. Tandis que son regard brillant m'épie à travers la surface réfléchissante qui relie son vert à mon bleu. Il est silencieux, je le suis aussi, pas par habitude, mais plutôt parce que je ne comprends pas l'homme qui s'oppose à moi. Ce n'est pas totalement l'homme que je connais. Declan a cette fois les yeux à demi clos, il marche d'une drôle de façon, s'approchant de moi tout en faisant nombre de détours, ses bras se lèvent pour retomber sur moi, me serrant au niveau des épaules. Il soupire. Une odeur aigre et chargée m'atterrit dans les narines. Je ne connais pas cette odeur, mais elle semble irradier de tout son corps.

Et puis soudain, il rit, il rit à gorge déployée, alors qu'il n'y a rien de drôle, à moins que se ne soit de moi qu'il se moque, mais j'en doute. Même si il est souvent tenté d'exploser de rire devant moi, lorsque je fais quelque chose d'incongru, il se retient pour m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai mal fait, et comment je devrais faire ou dire telle ou telle chose.

Declan a toujours du temps, du temps pour m'apprendre, pour me faire comprendre. Je le sers, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre pour l'aider. Il rit et pourtant, je sens mon cou devenir humide, non pas par la chaleur, ou son souffle sur ma gorge, mais pour bel et bien des larmes dont mon t-shirt s'abreuve.

Pourquoi je caresse son dos ? Depuis quand ma main fait ce mouvement de va et vient contre sa chaire, suivant sa colonne, déviant sur ses omoplates, puis redescendant au creux de ses reins. Dois-je m'arrêter ? Dois-je continuer ? Je pars du principe que si ce contact lui déplaisait, alors il me l'aurait dit depuis longtemps, je continue donc, remontant contre sa nuque, me perdant dans sa chevelure courte. Je m'arrête, il s'est calmé, mais ses bras, tout à coup crispés, se ferment autour de moi avec plus de vigueur, serrant mon vêtement comme des agresseurs.

- Merci. »

Nous sommes amis, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour lui. Je me confie à lui, plus librement qu'avec ceux qui m'ont accueilli sous leur toit. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a mon âge ou quelque chose comme ça ? Parce que c'est un homme, sans être un père ? Parce qu'il m'apprécie ? Parce qu'il a été le petit-ami de Lori ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas importuner les Trager tout le temps, et puis il y a des questions et des doutes plus faciles à livrer à Declan qu'à eux. Je souris, son regard quitte mon cou, pour se poser en face de moi, ses paupières sont lourdes, mais ce n'est pas totalement dû à la fatigue. Il semble passer au ralenti. Qu'a-t-il ? Un sourire en coin ourle son visage avec grâce, quoi qu'il y ait là, dans ce regard et dans ce sourire, quelque chose qui me met mal à l'aise. Que fait-il ?  
Sa main glisse sur ma joue, puis contre la commissure de mes lèvres, son pouce les frôle, son sourire s'étire, alors que son pouce disparaît entre ses lèvres en un mouvement qui m'a soudainement déclenché un frémissement électrique.

- Nutella. Tu as encore eut une crise ? »  
- Il y a tellement de goûts différents, tellement de texture… »  
- Tu aimes… le chocolat ? »

J'ai l'habitude qu'il me coupe la parole, ce n'est pas ça qui me laisse perplexe. En effet, il n'a pas peur de me dire que je le saoule avec mes explications longues et rébarbatives sur mes découvertes de la vie. C'est plutôt le ton de sa question qui me laissa coi. Je l'observe attentivement, son expression me rend nerveux, je suis obligé de baisser les yeux car je sens quelque chose me brûler. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit, mais mon instinct me dicte de ne pas continuer à contempler ses yeux narquois et le pli de sa bouche.  
Étrange j'ai la gorge sèche.

- Oui… C'est à la fois… excitant et euphorisant. J'ai lu que le chocolat était une drogue douce antidépressive. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est une dépression, mais je suppose que ça doit avoir un rapport avec les garçons. Lori disait déprimer à cause de Declan, lorsqu'ils avaient rompu. Peut-être qu'un jour, moi aussi je déprimerais. Mais pour lors, je suis et demeure heureux à chaque instant.

- C'est elle qui te fait déprimer ? »

Qui ça ? Je regarde son pouce m'indiquer nonchalamment le portrait d'Amanda que j'ai accroché sur le mur de droite. Un sourire, une paire d'yeux dans lesquels je me perdrais volontiers. Amanda… J'aimerais qu'elle soit là, pour que je puisse sentir son parfum.

- Je croyais que la dépression était due aux hommes. »

Declan sourit, secouant la tête de gauche à droite, me signifiant que ma déduction est fausse. Il soupire ensuite, inclinant la tête vers moi, il attrape mon cou au creux de l'un de ses coudes, m'attirant vers lui, vers ce regard vague et brillant. Sa langue glisse sur ses lèvres, ça me trouble l'espace de quelques secondes. Son visage s'approche encore du mien, je ferme les yeux et je sens son souffle s'approcher de mon oreille.

- Lori aime les hommes, normal qu'elle déprime à cause d'un homme. Tu aimes les filles non ? Tu aimes cette fille ? »  
- Je… crois... »

Je baisse les yeux, incapable de les tourner en sa direction. Ce soir, il m'angoisse autant qu'il me trouble. Je n'ai jamais aimé, comment saurais-je ? A cause de ce… cette… Je l'ignore…

- Fait pas ton malin avec moi, je sais bien que tu n'en peux plus, tu la désires physiquement ! »

Est-ce que tout en reviendrait à ça ? Cette réponse physique à un besoin ? A une envie ? Ne peut-on pas, aimer sans ça ? Et ne peut-on, pas aimer avec ça ? Tout ceci est trop compliqué. J'ignore ce dont il veut parler, mon désir, quel désire ? Quelle envie ? Je ne la veux pas. J'aime la voir sourire, j'aime regarder ses yeux, sentir sa chevelure.  
Je le regarde, lui souriant.

- Il n'y a rien de tout cela. J'aime Amanda, oui, j'aime la voir sourire. J'aime la dessiner et discuter avec elle dans la baignoire. Tu veux essayer ? »

Force est de constater, que Declan n'est jamais entré dans mon monde malgré le fait qu'il vienne souvent passer la nuit dans ma chambre. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de l'inviter dans cette dimension intime, car il mérite. Je l'attire vers la baignoire, le poussant dans ce qui me sert de lit, lui d'un côté, moi de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, nous nous observons un moment.

- J'aime ça… On peut tout se dire, ici, c'est un peu une autre dimension. »

Avoir une présence, quelqu'un avec moi, dans une bulle, c'est réconfortant. J'observe son regard à la fois perçant et fuyant, c'est si étrange de le voir là. Le principe est simple, ce qui se passe dans ce cocon reste dans ce cocon, ce que l'on dit dans cette baignoire reste secret, il reste un éternel souvenir. Un rire, un son, un mot, un regard, une sensation, un toucher… Je sers mes jambes contre moi, m'approchant de lui. J'ai envie de savoir…

- Et toi ? Tu aimes toujours Lori ? »  
- Non… t'es loin du compte. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, soudainement irrité par ma question. Son bras contre le rebord de la baignoire tombe sans vie de l'autre côté, dehors, inerte. Il tourne la tête à droite, puis à gauche, lève les épaules et après un arc de cercle ses yeux se posent sur moi. Comme si ça devait être une évidence, pour moi, de savoir qu'il n'aimait plus Lori. Aimait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Je lui demanderais bien, mais il renvoie la discussion sur Amanda.

- Alors c'est tout ce que tu fais avec elle ? Parler dans ta baignoire ? T'es désespérant ! »  
- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? A part parler avec elle ?! De toute façon, il est bien difficile de faire autre chose ici. »

Question innocente, après tout je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre avec elle, dans cette bulle. Ma question l'irrite aussi, ses sourcils se froncent et puis il éclate d'un rire bref et fugace. Ha ! La bonne blague. J'incline la tête, attendant qu'il développe sa blague que je ne comprends pas. Dois-je rire aussi ? Je souris, il sourit, puis secoue la tête, consterné par mon innocence.

- Kyle, sérieux, je vais finir par croire Josh ! D'où tu sors ? On n'est pas dans un conte de fée ! La reine du bal on finit toujours par la baiser ! »  
- Baiser ? … »

Un mot répété, un énième arc de cercle émit par ses yeux verts. Que voulait-il dire par… baiser ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce mot, mais je n'en ai jamais compris le sens. Le jour où je l'avais intégré dans une phrase, Nicole m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'autorisait pas ce genre de mot sous son toit.

- Ce que je veux te dire… Kyle… c'est qu'on ne peut pas se contenter de regarder, quand on aime. On touche, on désir plus, on a envie de son corps, de son contact, un corps, contre un autre et laisser la nature faire ! Que se soit une histoire d'hormones ou d'amour, y'a toujours un moment où Mister happy a envie de se la ramener. J'envie ton côté sainte nitouche de temps en temps ! »

Où dois me mener cette discussion ? Où doit le mener ces mots ? Vers où allons-nous ? Il semble si énervé, si secoué par ses questions, ses insinuations ? Serait-il… lui aussi amoureux d'Amanda ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit. Après tout, entre elle et moi, il n'y a rien, rien de si particulier qu'il doive me prendre pour un voleur. Il est muet depuis cinq minutes, il ne me regarde même plus. J'ai l'impression d'être fautif, d'avoir attiré sa colère, le problème c'est que j'ignore pourquoi. Seulement, je n'ai pas le courage de demander car il semble parti bien loin dans ses pensées.  
On devrait peut-être dormir ? Mes jambes me propulsent en dehors de la baignoire, je vais préparer son lit. Nicole n'a jamais demandé pour qui était prévu le matelas que je lui avais fait acheter, peut-être le savait-elle. Les draps sont mis, son lit est prêt, il est maintenant debout devant moi, le regard sombre.

- Tsss… je n'arrive même pas… à t'en vouloir. Ni même à te faire une chose aussi… C'est déjà pas dans mon tempérament, mais quand je te vois, avec ta tête de retardé et la gueule enfariné de Nutella, je suis incapable de te faire un plan pareil. Pourtant c'était prémédité, j'étais venu pour ça… »

Venu pour ça ? Quel plan avait-il pour cette soirée ? Je l'ignore et il me semble qu'il ne m'en dira pas plus. Le comportement de Declan a changé depuis quelques semaines, il n'arrête pas de me coller, d'être là quasiment chaque soir. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'y arrive pas.

- Kyle ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Si tu n'attends rien de plus d'Amanda… jette-moi ces portraits, je ne veux plus la voir, pas ici, pas dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus t'entendre me parler d'elle. Fais-moi ce plaisir, ok ? Rien que ça… ça sera un peu plus supportable… Tu me fais chier, Kyle ! »

Declan me toise de haut, tout en soupirant, son regard se détourne de moi pendant que ses mains détachent sa boucle de ceinture pour qu'il puisse ôter son pantalon et enfin glisser dans son lit. Je suis loin de comprendre ce qu'il me dit avec ses mots, cependant son regard déverse sa haine, sa colère, sa frustration, là, au fond de moi, dans une bourrasque de frémissements. J'éteins la lumière, me déplaçant vers mon bureau ; les papiers qui y gisent ainsi que ceux épinglés sur mon mur disparaissent dans la poubelle. J'ignore pourquoi je fais ce qu'il me demande, peut-être à cause de son regard qui m'a bouleversé.

- Kyle… J'aimerais juste que… tu saisisses tout ce que tu me fais… »

Un dernier murmure au creux de la nuit, je me hisse presque hors de la baignoire regardant de son côté. Declan me tourne dos, son corps se tasse formant une boule de chaire. Comment font-ils pour dormir ainsi ? Je me pose souvent la question et puis j'oublie… Il a l'air de souffrir, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre en quoi j'en suis la cause. Pourquoi les humains ne disent pas ce qu'ils ont au fond d'eux ? Ça serait tellement plus facile.

- Je ne te fais rien… Declan. »  
- Si seulement c'était vrai, je ne serais pas dans cet état là. »  
- Declan ? »  
- Laisse tomber… J'ai plus envie de parler, de TE parler ! »

En colère, toujours en colère, je reste ainsi éveillé, à regarder son corps à un mètre de moi, essayant de comprendre en vain la complexité des êtres qui me sont chers. Declan, pourquoi tu souffres ?

Nicole passe la porte de ma chambre, une ride marquée sur le front, sûrement furieuse à cause de ma crise d'hier, le frigo ne se porte plus aussi bien qu'il ne l'était hier soir. Elle pose son regard sur moi, puis sur Declan qui le regard embué, émerge avec difficulté. Il semble ailleurs, son regard sonde les alentours, puis reste scotché au bureau atrocement vide, qui inquiète Nicole tout à coup.

- La reine du bal s'est fait baiser apparemment… »

Ma pseudo-mère fronce des sourcils face au langage employé par Declan qui se lève en fusillant du regard la corbeille pleine. Il ne regarde même pas Nicole, il est déjà en train de se rhabiller en silence.

- Merci… »

Une larme libératrice glisse sur sa joue gauche, son visage est serein, libéré de cette frustration et de cette rage. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait part de ce désintérêt pour Amanda ? Pour son aversion pour elle ? Par amitié ?

- Je rentre, sinon mon père va me tuer. »

Nicole n'a pas le temps de l'arrêter pour regarder ses blessures, il passe par la fenêtre, mains dans les poches et disparaît de mon champ de vision.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? »  
- Je crois que c'est son père. Nicole ? Pourquoi vous ne dites jamais la vérité ? Pourquoi vous gardez vos secrets ? Je ne comprends pas… Je n'ai pas compris Declan. Va-t-il m'en vouloir ? »

Nicole incline la tête. Elle n'a pas de réponse à me donner, à part un sourire rassurant. Sa main caresse mon visage, puis mes cheveux pendant qu'elle s'installe sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Raconte-moi… »


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Quand l'amour fait mal**

**2**

* * *

Le lycée… une sonnerie qui retentit et tout ces gens qui se pressent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre une classe, pour écouter un professeur diffuser un savoir étonnant. Je suis dispensé de maths et de chimie, je n'ai rien à apprendre à ce niveau, mon oral est au-dessus de la moyenne, mon écrit aussi, cependant ma culture générale est en deçà de tous les autres.  
Rien d'étonnant à cela, lorsque l'on sait que mon amnésie m'a effacé tout les souvenirs que j'ai accumulé avant d'arriver chez les Trager. Et quand bien même ce passé m'obsède, je m'en détache de plus en plus. J'aime ma vie actuelle, j'aime Nicole et Josh, j'aime Lori et…  
Un sourire glisse sur mes lèvres, Declan s'avance vers moi, visiblement, il va mieux, en tout cas, la blessure sur sa lèvre bien qu'encore rouge n'est quasi plus visible. Je suis un peu rassuré. Il parle avec un membre de son équipe de basket, j'ai encore oublié son nom, mais qu'importe, en fait, sans vouloir paraître malpoli, je n'ai un peu d'yeux que pour lui.

- Salut, Declan ! »

Un signe de la main, offrant mon plus beau sourire, ou ma plus belle tête de demeuré comme dirait Lori… à mon meilleur ami. J'attends une réponse, mais rien ne vient, Declan m'a juste passé devant, sans me regarder, sans se retourner, sans m'adresser un mot, pas même un court regard. Un froid immense, comme jamais il ne m'en a tendu. Je reste là, la main dans les airs, attendant un salut qui ne viendrait pas. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien.  
Normalement, il est le premier à me sauter dessus, à m'attraper par le cou pour me demander comment je vais, ou si j'ai encore corrigé le professeur de mathématiques en pleins cours à cause d'une erreur de retenue, cette fois-ci, il n'y a rien. Ça me fait étrangement mal, ça me fait curieusement… beaucoup de mal ! Je baisse la main. Peut-être ne m'a-t-il pas entendu ? Ça doit être ça ! Après tout Declan est mon ami, il ne peut pas me faire la tête sans raison valable, n'est-ce pas ?!  
Je le regarde s'éloigner tout en discutant avec l'autre garçon et je rentre dans ma salle de cours. Aujourd'hui on va parler de l'Histoire des États-Unis. J'aime beaucoup cette matière, et étrangement, toutes ces dates rentrent en moi comme dans du beurre, gravées pour toujours.

- Interrogation surprise ! »

Les élèves protestent, pourquoi diable font-ils de telles choses ? L'école n'est-elle pas faite pour apprendre ? Il est certain qu'avec ma capacité de stockage… petit mot doux que Lori utilise pour nommer ce qui me sert de cerveau, les choses sont mémorisées dès leur entrée. Je n'ai pas à me pencher devant mes livres, des heures durant, à répéter rébarbativement des leçons étudiées la veille.  
J'ai un don. Ou peut-être un fardeau, car de ma classe, je suis le premier et les regards antipathiques ont tôt fait de s'abattre sur moi lors de la remises des notes.  
Je prends ma feuille, puis mon crayon, je me penche sur le libellé du prof en souriant et puis, je me mets à écrire, encore, encore… Je ne m'arrête plus, récitant les livres, les paroles du professeur, revivant dans mon crâne chaque mot, chaque intonation, chaque parenthèse effectuées lors du cours d'il y a deux semaines.  
Un enfer miniature à l'intérieur de ma tête… tandis que tout se succède dans une folle frénésie. Et puis soudainement, le brouhaha s'estompe, depuis deux lignes je n'écris que son nom, Declan, répété comme une prière.  
Ce dédain dont il a fait preuve tout à l'heure, à mon égard me contrarie, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, définitivement pas ! Est-ce que... Je lui fais encore du mal ? Ce mal que je ne comprends pas et dont il n'a pas voulu me préciser la provenance, ni la signification ?  
Je suis cette fois loin de la guerre d'indépendance, loin de Roosevelt et de ses acolytes, incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que Declan. J'abandonne, pour la toute première fois un contrôle auquel j'aurais dû avoir 100. Tout ceci m'inquiète, autant que l'histoire de Declan.  
Que deviendrais-je si par malheur Declan ne m'adressait plus jamais la parole ? La question tourne dans ma tête en un cercle vicieux me rendant par là même, l'évidence qui me trou la chaire : Je n'ai que lui ! Lui et ma famille adoptive. Mon seul point d'encrage en dehors de ma vie, chez les Trager, c'est lui… Declan McDonough. Oh ce n'est pas que je ne parle à personne d'autre en dehors de Lori et Josh, mais je dois dire que dans l'école je suis toujours présenté comme le mec bizarre qu'on doit traiter avec indélicatesse. Ça devient lassant.  
J'aimerais qu'on me traite comme tous les autres. J'aimerais qu'on arrête de me voir comme une anomalie de la race humaine, j'ai envie de reconnaissance, d'acceptation ; et le premier à m'avoir traité comme n'importe qui, c'était Declan. Il y a Amanda, aussi, cependant, ce n'est pas la même chose. Elle, c'est une fille, et vis-à-vis de ce qui s'est passé dans la piscine, il y a toujours une sorte de malaise entre nous.  
Comment pourrai-je alors lui parler de mes doutes, de mes questions sans réponse ou de mon incompréhension globale de l'humanité ?  
Mon regard se lève vers le professeur, ma feuille d'interrogation ne ressemble plus à rien, les mots disparaissent, c'est à ce moment précis que je me rends compte d'une chose effroyable, les Declan sont agencés de façon… à dessiner son visage. Comment ai-je pu faire une telle chose, sans le vouloir à l'avance, sans penser aux vecteurs, aux espacements et tous ces calibrages géométriques ?

- Terminé ! »

Le prof se lève, récupère les copies et semble se crisper face à la feuille que je lui tends. Un morceau de dissertation et un visage dessiné, c'est tout ce qu'il aura aujourd'hui. Ce sera sans doute ma toute première mauvaise note. Après tout, avec la palette de 100 qui orne mon bulletin scolaire, je peux me permettre d'avoir un simple 20. Ma moyenne générale ne flanchera pas pour autant.  
Je sors de la salle, retrouvant Amanda au niveau de la cafétéria, on mange souvent ensemble, surtout en ce moment. Depuis qu'Hillary et Lori sont redevenues amies, ma sœur ne mange plus avec moi, mais avec sa bande d'amis. Je ne lui en veux pas. Nous passons déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble, pas besoin de pousser le vice à se retrouver aussi pendant les heures de cours. Josh passe devant nous, avec des amis de sa classe, ils parlent de filles et de baseball, comme d'habitude. J'ignore encore pourquoi les filles sont un sujet si important pour que les garçons de notre âge en parlent tous les jours, avec cette lueur incongrue au fond de leurs yeux...  
Ma cuisse danse depuis tout à l'heure et je dois dire que je ne suis plus la conversation d'Amanda depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes. Je suis nerveux, je recherche discrètement sa présence, son arrivée, par la file de gauche, pour ne pas changer ses habitudes.

- Le voilà ! »  
- Qui ça ? Kyle, tu m'écoutes ?! »  
- Declan ! »

Elle fait la moue, ses coudes frappent la table, son menton se pose dans ses mains, et elle pousse un long soupire. Désolé, Amanda, promis j'écouterais, mais une fois qu'il sera assis avec nous, comme il le fait quasiment tous les jours ! Cette fois-ci, je l'appelle, ou plutôt je crie son nom, pour être sûr, bien sûr, qu'il m'ait vu cette fois-ci. Il est toujours suivi par son… je crois que l'on nomme ça, pivot, mais je peux me tromper. Concrètement, je n'ai pas saisi toutes les subtilités de ce sport. Son regard se pose sur moi, puis tombe sur Amanda. J'ai l'impression étrange qu'il hésite à lui enfoncer son couteau au travers de la gorge. Ce regard sombre et haineux ne lui ressemble pas. Ok, je sais qu'il a un problème avec elle, sinon, il ne m'aurait pas demandé de jeter tous ses dessins, mais... je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse la regarder en réel de cette façon.

- Ok… on se barre… »

Et c'est ainsi que Declan continua sa route. Je suis resté là, à le regarder marcher, comme si de rien n'était, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il parlait toujours avec son ami. J'avais la triste impression de ne plus exister, de n'être plus qu'un nom. Kyle ? Ha oui, le chat perdu hébergé par les Trager !  
Pourquoi me fait-il mal ? Amanda lève son regard vers moi, elle me parle, sa main serre mon avant-bras et j'ai tout à coup, l'impression d'être assailli par tout ce qu'il y a de plus négatif au monde. Ce qu'ils appellent la tristesse venait de faire une rencontre bouleversante avec mon cœur. Tout à coup, plus rien n'avait de goût, plus rien n'avait de sens, mes yeux m'ont piqué et de l'eau glissa sur mes joues... tout à coup, je pleurais. C'était quelque chose d'incontrôlé, quelque chose qui faisait tant souffrance, j'étais bien loin de me douter que ce fut aussi douloureux. Je me rends compte à quel point, par mon ignorance, j'ai été insensible à la douleur des autres. Ma main presse ma chemise, à l'endroit de mon cœur, il bat vite, trop vite, à croire qu'il aide la douleur à se répandre partout à travers mon corps.  
Je repousse Amanda, ne sachant que faire et je me mets à courir en dehors du réfectoire qui m'oppresse, j'entends son rire, sa voix à quelques mètres de moi… Declan ne veut plus me parler, je n'étais vraiment pas prêt à une telle révélation ! Lori se précipite derrière moi, je ne sais pas si elle a vu la scène, mais sa voix tremble lorsqu'elle hurle mon nom au travers des couloirs.

Je suis dans ma baignoire, je n'ai rien mangé depuis mon retour du lycée, je suis resté là, prostré dans le noir, dans la solitude, seul, désespérément seul. De temps en temps, je tourne le regard vers la fenêtre l'espérant encore. Mais c'est peine perdue. Ça fait deux jours maintenant, je sais au fond de moi qu'il ne reviendra pas ici. Qu'il ne me demandera plus de passer la nuit à mes côtés, qu'il ne me sourira plus, qu'il ne ronflera plus, la nuit, en me berçant d'une présence réconfortante. J'ai froid et j'ai mal...  
Nicole passe la porte de ma chambre, sa main me caresse mon épaule, je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, c'est une mère après tout -même si ce n'est pas la mienne-, mais si je me tourne vers elle, je sais que les larmes vont retrouver le chemin de mes yeux et que je vais à nouveau pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Elle soupire, laissant au près de moi une assiette que je ne toucherai pas. J'ai pas faim, mais mon estomac n'a rien voulu ingurgité depuis lundi…

Ma chambre se tapisse lentement de son visage de son regard doux, de son dédain qui me broie le cœur, je dessine depuis quatre heures, sans aucune pause, sans aucun répit. Je vide mon sac, pendant qu'il est encore temps, pendant que le peu de raison qui me reste, m'encourage à me soulager de lui. Les feuilles tombent en dehors de ma baignoire, les unes derrière les autres. Des lèvres, un visage, un corps, des yeux, chaque dessin est unique : c'est un morceau de lui, de sa vie, de ce que j'ai pu, de mes yeux, observer. La ride au coin de son sourcil gauche, le grain de beauté sur son omoplate droite… ce genre de détail, infime, mais présent, là, dans ma boite crânienne. Une sorte de pièce jointe, sauvegardée durant l'un de ses… 'Déshabillages'.

- Kyle ça ne peut plus durer, il faut qu'on parle… »  
- Declan me déteste. »  
- Que s'est-il passé ? »  
- Je ne sais pas… »

C'était sans doute ça, le plus blessant dans l'histoire… J'ignorais la cause de son éloignement.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Quand l'amour fait mal**

**3**

* * *

Nicole soupire, elle est assise de dos, je crois qu'elle a compris tout ce qui se passe entre Declan et moi. Mais quelque chose la gêne, elle ne me dit pas tout, elle n'ose pas ou bien, peut-être qu'elle aussi, ne sait pas expliquer ce qui arrive à Declan. Ma pseudo-mère s'installe en face de moi, avec cet air tout à coup super sérieux, ce n'est plus la mère de famille qui me fait face, non, c'est le docteur. Et maintenant, au lieu du silence, il y allait avoir une longue discussion. Peut-être me jugeait-elle capable de comprendre, peut-être ne voulait-elle pas trahir ce que Declan voulait me cacher… Peut-être que ce n'était pas le rôle d'une mère de me faire comprendre ce qui nous arrivait. Elle me tend un sourire indulgent avant que nous commencions à parler à cœur ouvert, de tout, de rien, de l'école, puis enfin d'Amanda, percer ce qu'il y avait à percer, dire ce qu'il y avait à dire. L'amour, l'amitié, l'envie, l'attirance, mettre enfin un terme sur ce qu'Amanda représentait pour moi.  
Elle me mettait sur la voie, sans jamais trop en dire, sans jamais en dire suffisamment… Je me devais de réfléchir, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle m'annonça en me laissant seul dans ma bulle. Seulement… je ne pouvais pas pardonner la trahison de celui que je considérais comme mon premier et seul ami, tant que les raisons ne me venaient pas comme des évidences. C'est sûrement pour ça, que ce soir là, j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais lui reparler… Pourquoi choisir entre les deux êtres que j'aimais le plus, pourquoi m'obliger à faire un choix. Dans mon cœur il y avait assez de place pour tous. Et la réaction de Declan, je ne pouvais encore pas la comprendre, je ne pouvais comprendre le concept de jalousie, ça ne me parlait pas, encore.

- Kyle ! T'es prêt j'espère ?! »

Lori me regarde de haut en bas, je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise dans cette tenue, mais ça semble lui plaire, aux vues de ce sourire satisfait et en coin qu'elle affiche. Aidées par Nicole, Lori et Hillary ont décidé de me faire sortir de ma tanière, de mon isolement forcé qui a quand même duré deux semaines. Il n'a ni appelé, ni demandé de mes nouvelles, d'après Josh, il m'avait simplement échangé, comme on change de stylo. Le pivot était toujours auprès de lui et personne n'avait son mot à dire.  
D'ailleurs à cause de tout ça, Lori et lui s'étaient à nouveau disputés. Ce n'était pas là mon but, mais depuis deux jours, ce nom était banni de la maison et c'était comme si Declan n'avait jamais existé…

- Impec, au moins pour une fois, tu ne vas pas ressembler à un demeuré ! »  
- Non, il va se faire violer par Hillary ! C'est franchement pas mieux ! »

Josh se frotte le menton, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier et moi non plus à vrai dire, mais cette soirée étant ma première soirée à thème, je laisse faire la pro, enfin, la plus âgée et donc la plus apte à savoir comment se passait ce genre de soirée. Nicole me regarde avec amusement, tandis que Stephen secoue la tête, sûrement en me plaignant intérieurement.  
A vrai dire qui aurait envie de sortir avec un pantalon aussi moulant que celui là ? Qui avait envie de sortir avec ce T-shirt rose bonbon taille cinq ans à moitié transparent et pailleté ?! Qui avait envie de s'exhiber avec ce genre d'attirail en cuir que Josh avait qualifié de SM ? Et puis d'ailleurs qu'était le SM ?  
La main de ma… sœur met en place mes cheveux, passe un coup de maquillage sur mon visage puis se recule de trois pas pour regarder ce qu'elle vient de faire sur moi.

- On croirait qu'il est sorti d'un clip de death-metal-tektonik-emo-gothic-gay. »  
- Ooooh ! Josh ! Tait-toi ! T'y connais rien, les filles adorent ça ! Faut pas s'étonner que tu sois encore puceau en t'habillant de cette façon, tu sais ! Les filles adooorent les princes charmants en détresse, c'est toujours si facile de les... pervertir... »  
- Fait gaffe, tu te mets à parler comme Hillary ! »  
- C'est quoi gay ? »

J'entends les mouches voler. Lori fait un mouvement des épaules, significatif d'une seule chose, je venais encore de poser une question taboue. Josh explose de rire, comme à son habitude, alors que ma sœur se creuse la tête afin de savoir comment m'expliquer, sûrement encore quelque chose de secret, sans trop en dire, surtout ! On ne sait jamais ça pourrait choquer la Terre entière ! Ils m'agacent ! Non, en faite, ils m'exaspèrent ! Je suis d'une humeur massacrante depuis quelques jours, alors je prends le blouson que Lori a déniché, je ne sais trop où et je m'en vais en premier. Je sais où Hillary vit, j'ai pas besoin de baby sitter trop éhontée pour pouvoir répondre à une question aussi simple que la mienne !  
Eux, ils ont eut tout leur temps pour apprendre le monde, moi je n'ai débuté que depuis cinq mois. Cinq mois d'apprentissage et à chaque question un mur me séparait d'eux. Les humains étaient bien trop compliqués ! Si je venais des étoiles, ils avaient intérêt à venir me rechercher rapidement, car plus ça allait, moins je me sentais proche d'eux.

Quelqu'un me siffle dans la rue, je tourne le regard vers la ruelle, un homme me fait signe de le suivre, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, je continue ma route me demandant tout de même ce qu'il me voulait… En plus il avait un air pas catholique dans le regard !

- Kyyyyyyyle ! Waouh ! Je parie que c'est Lorie qui t'as habillé comme ça… juste une chose à dire : t'es à se damner ! Laisse-moi profiter de cette vue ! Punaise le beau gosse !!! Tu sais, tu devrais oser plus souvent le cuir ! »

Après m'avoir tourné dans tout les sens Hillary me file une claque contre les fesses avec un air tout à fait terrifiant. Je déteste quand elle fait de telles allusions. J'ai l'impression étrange qu'elle va me dévorer dans un coin, dans une violence inouïe qui me tétanisera pour les siècles à venir ! J'ai rapidement compris que lorsqu'elle est dans cet état, son petit plaisir c'est de se dandiner sur les cuisses des hommes, et ça fini souvent au premier étage. Elle a déjà essayé de m'y emmener, mais je ne suis pas rassuré à l'idée de ce qui se passe dans ces pièces lorsque la porte se referme. Vu les cris qu'il s'en dégage, je suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui s'y passe ! Non, vraiment pas.  
Je regarde autour de moi, je ne connais personne, enfin, si, mais pas vraiment intimement. J'aurais bien aimé qu'Amanda soit là, au moins.

- Elle va arriver, t'inquiète. Prends un verre et… mais qu'es-ce qu'il fout là lui !!! Hey, qui t'as permis de venir ici ?! »

Un bras passe tout à coup autour de mon cou et une voix que je connais très bien s'élève pour me proposer de boire un verre aux couleurs vives.

- Bois ça mon grand, ce soir c'est la fête. Lori et Josh ne sont pas avec toi ? »

Je baisse les yeux, me dégageant de son étreinte. Je suis à la fois, fâché et triste… vis-à-vis de mon frère et de ma sœur, je ne supporte plus la façon dont ils me traitent. Mais ce qui me fait le plus grand choc, en faite, c'est de le voir me parler alors qu'il s'est fichu de moi pendant deux semaines entières ! Cependant, je n'ai plus envie de lui en vouloir, malgré la douleur et les pleures, savoir juste, qu'il ne m'a pas oublié, que j'existe toujours pour lui… me soulage. J'aime quand il me prend par le cou de cette façon, j'aime quand il m'attire contre lui, comment lui en vouloir, après ça ? Hillary lui fait tout un tas de reproche qu'il esquive avec un estoc d'un regard sombre et hautain. D'ailleurs la blonde soupire puis nous laisse seul dans le hall.

- Non… »  
- Que s'est-il passé ? »  
- … rien… »  
- Oh, je vois, qu'es-ce que tu as encore dit comme bêtise ? »  
- Declan, j'ai juste posé une question ! Juste une ! Et comme d'habitude ils se sont fichus de moi ! »  
- Quelle question ? »  
- C'est quoi un gay ? »

Declan hausse un sourcil, il baisse les yeux, se racle la gorge ; je vois, c'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! La prochaine fois je garderais mes questions ! En colère j'avale le verre cul sec. C'est un mélange de sucre, de fruit, banane, orange, litchi, une pointe de fraise et… quelque chose qui brûle, qui brûle atrocement mon corps. Je tousse essayant de calme cette sensation pendant Declan me fait un sourire en me tapotant le dos.

- Ça fait du bien par où ça passe, hein ? Bon, en ce qui concerne ta question j'y répondrais, mais après, parce qu'ici, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Ok ? Maintenant calme-toi. T'y peux rien, si il te manque des notions… à ce niveau, mais y'a rien de mal à demander. Tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois que tu te poses des questions existentielles, pose-les moi. Je ferais le nécessaire pour t'expliquer. »

Il rattrape mon cou, me serrant soudainement contre son torse, pendant qu'il m'entraîne dans la cuisine où des garçons de notre âge déversent le contenu de drôles de bouteilles dans le bocal de punch.  
Declan a à nouveau cette odeur aigre et chargée qui plane dans l'air, je me rends compte maintenant que cet état dans lequel il est, et qu'il était cette fois-là, c'est tout bonnement de l'ébriété. Pourquoi boit-il de la sorte ?

- Il va déménager ! »  
- Tit punch sans alcool ?! Mais où va-t-on ?! On est pas chez les bonnes sœurs ! »  
- Rhum appelle la base, Roger, le bouchon est pété, je répète le bouchon est pété, la cargaison est lâchéééééééé ! Vive la teuf d'enfer ! »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font et pourquoi parlent-ils de cette façon ? Declan rigole avec eux, puis m'attire vers un de ses potes, ce fameux pivot, qui nous sort deux verres d'un liquide transparent comme de l'eau.

- Schnaps ? »  
- Schnaps ! »

Declan prend le verre, le boit d'un trait, puis le jette en arrière en poussant un cri animal accompagné du garçon en face de lui. Je suis circonspect. Est-ce une sorte de coutume ? Je n'ai même pas le temps d'approcher mon verre de mes lèvres qu'il en boit déjà un second de cette même façon.

- Vas-y Kyle il est temps que tu apprennes ce qu'est une cuite magistrale ! Tout le monde y passe. Bois ! »

Son regard est à nouveau brillant, ainsi, c'est l'alcool qui rend ses yeux verts aussi gênants ? Je prends le verre fermement, poussé par leurs regards, et je bois d'un trait cette eau forte qui me brûle l'œsophage puis l'estomac. Je me plie en deux, sentant mon visage s'enflammer, tandis que Declan me frotte le dos en chantant quelque chose vide de sens.

- Alors ? »  
- Ça… brûle… »  
- Ça va passer, et ça va être le pied total. Kyle… Après ça y'a plus rien qui importe. On ne ressent que l'ivresse… On se sent bien… »

Le pied total c'est ce qu'il disait… J'en étais bien loin ! La musique est forte, Josh et Lori viennent d'arriver, je les vois se diriger dans ma direction, ma sœur me lance un regard sombre, puis s'avance vers moi en me criant dessus.

- T'as bu ? »  
- J'en… sais… rien… »

Je ne me sens pas bien depuis quelques minutes, le monde tourne autour de moi, mon cerveau tourne au ralentit. Je vois les gens qui vont et qui viennent mais je suis incapable de faire quoi que se soit de constructif à part regarder. Lori crie sur Declan, Declan crie sur Lori, tout le monde se crie dessus en faite, puisque Hillary arrive en criant elle aussi, ça se met en colère… Pourtant je les regarde en souriant. Ce qu'ils sont marrant à crier comme ça pour quelque chose d'aussi… comment dit-on ? Je les entends vaguement s'engueuler, pour tout dire je serais bien incapable de m'arrêter sur leurs mots, Josh se détourne de nous en haussant les épaules, tout ceci ne le concerne pas, il a dû repérer la fille de l'autre fois…  
Va-t-il lui aussi s'enfermer dans une de ces chambres ? Je l'ignore. J'ai pas envie de me poser la question, j'en ai pas l'occasion puisque Hillary est en train de… me toucher de partout en rigolant plus fort qu'ils ne crient. Ses mains glissent sur mon corps… étrange je crois que j'aime… ça. Oui... j'aime ça... comment ça j'aime ça ??!

- Et que fais-tu là, hein ? T'as vu dans quel état tu me l'as mis ?! Declan ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu le largues comme une vieille chaussette et vous êtes à nouveau pote ! »  
- Largué ? Ça va pas la tête ?! Il passait son temps avec Amanda, je me suis dit que je devais peut-être les laisser, pour qu'il baise sa chérie tranquillement ! »

J'entends ce qu'ils se disent, mais je suis incapable d'intervenir, j'ai l'impression étrange que je vais m'étaler dans un coin et mourir aussi tôt. Il y eut un bruit, une gifle lancée, Declan se tient la joue et Lori se détourne de lui en pestant. Je rencontre le regard de ma sœur, mais j'y peux rien, je ne lui en veux déjà plus...  
J'essaye de rester sur mes deux pieds, tout en ôtant les mains de la blonde qui essayent de glisser entre mes jambes. Déjà que ce pantalon est pas pratique, mais là il commence sérieusement à être trop serré. Ma sœur gronde et lance un regard incendiaire sur son amie, qui se recule de quelque pas en s'excusant, et moi j'en profite pour tituber vers Declan, il semble absent, ça du faire mal aux vues de la coloration rouge que sa joue a pris.  
Son vert rencontre mon bleu, il y a une lueur étrange qui brille dans son regard. Elle n'est pas gênante comme la dernière fois, au contraire, celle-ci ne me donne qu'une envie, ne jamais cesser de la regarder. L'alcool me fait regarder les choses différemment, je crois, je ne sais pas encore ce qui a changé, mais quelque chose a altéré mon jugement.

Declan me prend sous le bras, afin de me tirer dehors, loin de la cohue générale des invités. L'air frais frappe mon visage, je me sens pas bien et en même temps, j'ai envie de rire. Est-ce ça, le pied total dont il me parlait ? Ce fut cependant une courte hilarité, car je suis en train de rendre tout ce que je peux en plein milieu du chemin pavé. Toute cette chaleur qui me brûlait le torse est en train de ressortir de mon être comme pour m'en protéger.

- Je suis là… »

Il murmure ça contre mon oreille, je me sens étrangement bien, confiant par sa présence. Du revers de la main, je nettoie mes lèvres, sa main me présente un verre. Il me signifie d'un mouvement de tête bien que c'est de l'eau, visiblement, il a remarqué ma réticence, en tout cas la fraîcheur qui m'envahit me fait un bien fou.

- Oublions la première cuite, c'est pas faramineux. »  
- Désolé… »  
- C'est moi, on aurait dû commencer moins fort. Lori va me tuer si tu tournes de l'œil. T'es peut-être un génie mais le speed drink c'est pas fait pour toi, visiblement… »

Je souris, à moitié dans le coltard, je me dirige contre son torse, pour m'y plonger. Ça me fait un bien, de le retrouver, le retrouver comme avant, comme avant cette crise dont j'ignore encore la raison secrète. Je le serre dans mes bras et tout à coup, je pleure, dans une sorte de réflexe machinal. Il m'a tellement manqué, j'espère qu'il le comprendra, et qu'il ne me redemandera plus jamais de choisir entre lui et Amanda. Car encore à ce moment là, je ne pouvais concevoir de faire un choix entre lui et elle.  
En pensant à la douleur ressentie, je la revis. Je revis ces deux semaines noires en un condensé, je ne veux plus jamais ressentir la douleur. Je ne veux plus jamais être triste, car tout ce que je veux garder en mémoire ce sont les bons moments, comme celui-ci, contre Declan, contre mon Declan… Mon Declan ? Comme si je ne voulais qu'il n'appartienne qu'à moi...


	4. Chapter 4

_Petit message pour vous rappeler que la fic a changé de Rating à cause de ce qui suit. **Donc Rating M avec un gros Warning !**_

* * *

**Quand l'amour fait mal**

**4**

* * *

- Pardonne-moi… »

Declan me berce contre lui, au rythme de mes pleurs et de ce slow langoureux qui filtre depuis la maison. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été interpellé par la musique, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais celle-ci me soulage. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il me semble presque important, qu'elle continue de chanter pour nous, pour ce qui apaise en ce moment même, mes émotions. J'ai du mal à tenir debout, encore à cause des effets de l'alcool, aussi, j'utilise son corps comme cale, de peur de me vautrer par terre, et puis... ça fait tellement de bien de le sentir tout contre moi. Peut-être que d'une certaine façon, j'en abuse. Mais qu'y puis-je ? Est-ce ma faute, si tout à coup le monde semble ne s'arrêter qu'à lui ?  
Et si... je faisais comme dans la chanson et si je l'embrassais, et si je livrais à mon seul et unique ami cette exclusivité dont parle cette femme ? Serait-ce un don d'empathie ? Je semble soudainement comprendre pour une grande première fois les sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être même les partager.  
Mes mains se crispent sur son sweet moulant, cet instant, je le veux, figé. Il sent bon, la musique est douce et les gens qui m'entourent sont de plus en plus loin, c'est étrange qu'on puisse se focaliser sur une seule chose et presque en perdre le plus important ; non pas en nous, mais une fête dans laquelle vaquent plus d'une trentaine de personnes, accompagnée d'une musique ultra hurlante ne devrait, en théorie, pas disparaître rien qu'à cause d'un seul et unique être. Il n'y a plus que ce Declan, que je découvre avec envie, avec étonnement et émerveillement. Quand on voit, on ne discerne pas tout, c'est un fait ! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de la couleur étonnante de ses yeux, de l'odeur qu'il dégage, de son grain de beauté dans le cou et de cette fossette au creux de son menton ? Je ne l'avais jamais observé de si près.  
Il ne reste que lui, pas même moi, je n'ai plus vraiment conscience de mon corps et de ses actes, sous mon regard, il n'y a plus que lui, son sourire incertain, son regard fuyant et toutes ces choses qui font de lui un être à part, une personne distincte.  
Depuis quand, je le désire à ce point, autant qu'Amanda, peut-être même plus ? Ce désir de possession qui éclot lentement en moi est aussi énigmatique que cette gêne qu'il semble tout à coup irradier. Qu'importe, à vrai dire, je le serre un peu plus, oubliant cette fâcheuse aventure, oubliant que l'on a failli se perdre l'un l'autre pour des stupidités. Au travers la matière de son vêtement je sens ses muscles se mouvoir, ses mains glissent contre moi dans un frôlement qui m'égard, que fait-il ?

- Tu veux toujours savoir ? »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Ta question… »  
- Ah… oui ! »

Ses mains remontent le long de mon corps, puis attrapent mon visage, il me tire en face de lui. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, j'ai l'étrange impression que je vais m'endormir, c'était sûrement ce qu'avait prévu mon corps, bien entendu sans compter sur Declan qui me regardait tout à coup aussi étrangement qu'Hillary ! Quelque chose brûle dans son regard, il est soudainement impatient, il ne me fuit plus, il me dévore. Un sourire glisse sur ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts caressent les miennes. J'ignore pourquoi, mais ce rapprochement m'a raidi, comme si mon corps anticipait quelque chose que mon cerveau n'avait même pas idée.  
Je sens quelque chose d'étranger se coller à mes lèvres, je sens son souffle contre ma joue, sa langue contre la mienne, ses mains soudainement qui me caressent le crâne, me faisant tressauter et ses doigts, qui s'emmêlent dans ma chevelure... J'ai le souffle court. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je m'emmêle dans l'alcool, je me raidis un peu plus, ce n'est pas normal, c'est Lori qu'il embrassait comme ça ! Que me fait-il ? A moi, son meilleur ami ?! Pourquoi m'empêche-t-il de bouger, pourquoi ses bras m'enchaînent à lui ? S'en est presque douloureux ! Mon cœur s'emballe, je panique, mes mains essayent vainement de le repousser, de mettre un terme à cette chose… Et même si l'idée de l'embrasser m'était passée par l'esprit, la matérialisation de cette pensée est tout à fait angoissante. Quelque chose me crie que je ne suis pas prêt à ça, que je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Et ses mains qui glissent contre moi, contre mes reins et mes fesses ne font que me certifier une seule chose : je veux qu'il s'arrête !  
Je le supplie du regard, peut-être qu'il le voit, car le baiser prend fin et ses bras me libèrent enfin me laissant m'étaler sur le gazon du patio, rouge de honte et d'une certaine excitation. Ce pantalon est à nouveau trop étroit ! Nos lèvres se sont séparées, mais j'ai encore l'impression que sa langue est toujours en train d'éveiller mes sens, j'en tremble d'ailleurs. Et pendant qu'il m'explique ce qu'est réellement un gay, je ne peux que voir le regard outré et dégoûté que Lori pose sur nous, je ne peux que voir Amanda, dans une magnifique robe rouge, qui la main sur les lèvres, nous regarde étonnée.

- Lori… Amanda ? »  
- Laisse-la. Kyle… reste avec moi ! »

Sa voix est brisée, je ressens à nouveau la douleur le ronger. Ses mains me serrent, je suffoque, il me fait peur. Son regard soudainement sombre tombe sur moi, sa main qui enserrait mon biceps me force à me relever, à le suivre. Je ne veux pas y aller, je veux parler à Amanda, je veux comprendre pourquoi elle me regarde ainsi et surtout pourquoi il me fait ça. Il ne peut pas me faire ça… Pas Declan !  
Mais il me tire, il me traîne, pourtant, je dis non, pourtant, j'essaye de lutter, avec toutes mes forces, enfin presque, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal. Mais déjà, je sors de la propriété d'Hillary pour le suivre dans la rue. Où allons-nous ? Il est étrangement silencieux. Je marche derrière lui, stoppant mes contestations, il ne les écoutera pas et puis étrangement, je n'éprouve plus de peur. Je dois lui faire confiance, non ? Declan est mon ami, non ? Il ne me ferait jamais de mal, c'était évident. Je pourrais toujours en parler à Amanda et Lori toute à l'heure, quand on reviendra à la fête.  
Finalement, tout va bien, hein ? Je souris, je suis bête d'avoir pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que Declan puisse me faire du mal. Pourtant l'appréhension m'attrape le cœur lorsqu'il me pousse dans une maison, vide et silencieuse. Légèrement paniqué, je recherche une éventuelle aide, qu'il n'y a pas, car il n'y a personne ici. J'en conclue que pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je me trouve chez Declan et si les choses avaient été différentes, j'en aurais été heureux, oui. J'ai toujours voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait sa vie, sa chambre, quels posters y trouverai-je, collectionnait-il, comme Josh, les magasines de femmes nues ? Je ne savais pas que mon souhait aurait été exaucé de cette façon.  
Quelque chose d'incontrôlable me vrille les tripes et les toutes premières larmes rétives me glissent sur les joues, alors que vivement, il grimpe les escaliers en ma compagnie. Son visage sombre ne me laisse présager rien de bon et lorsqu'il me pousse dans une chambre, qu'il referme la porte derrière nous, je me sens comme pris au piège. Il soupire un court moment, immobile, m'épiant dans un sourire qui me noue la gorge.

- Declan… »  
- Laisse-toi faire… Kyle... »  
- Que vas-tu me faire ? On... devrait retourner vers Lori et Amanda... »  
- Nom de dieu Kyle ! T'as pas vu à quel point tu me tues quand tu parles d'elle, quand tu la touches, quand tu la regardes avec tes yeux de merlan frit ?! Je ne supporte plus de voir cette conne te coller, je ne supporte plus l'effet que tu me fais ! »

Sa voix est sèche, mais terriblement brisée, un sanglot s'échappe de ses cordes vocales, je commence peut-être enfin à comprendre ce que c'est, ce qui se passe. Et moi, je devais comprendre tout ça ?! Comme ça, sans explication ?! Alors… Declan serait… Gay ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Il aimait Lori ! Je ne comprends pas les humains, je ne comprends pas leurs choix, leurs actes ! Existe-t-il un manuel qui me permettrait de pénétrer leur monde secret ?  
Oh, et puis, pourquoi choisir, pourquoi ne peut-on pas aimer qui l'on veut, sans chercher à savoir, sans réfléchir. Aimer d'une façon exclusive un certain type de personne me laissait pantois, en fait… Mais si il m'aimait, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé, je l'aime aussi, je crois... J'ai du mal à prendre en compte les différents degrés de l'amour. J'aime tout le monde et il semblerait que se soit impossible, suivant leurs observations...  
Il se sépare de sa porte puis marche lentement vers moi, comme pour ne pas m'apeurer, c'est bien ce qui m'effraie le plus, va-t-il lui aussi faire comme Hillary et essayer de déclencher je ne sais quelle réaction à mon corps ? Ses mains glissent sur moi, je tremble, non pas à cause de ce qu'il me fait ressentir, mais parce que je ne veux pas ça, je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse ça, quoi que se soit. Ses mains attrapent ma nuque, il m'embrasse à nouveau. J'essaye de ne pas le repousser, d'être... gentil ? Tout du moins d'essayer, essayer de comprendre le besoin qu'ont les humains à s'embrasser avec la bouche. Même si c'est étonnant, même dérangeant, au final, il y a quelque chose de doux qui se dégage de lui, peut-être que je devrais le laisser faire ce qu'il veut de moi, peut-être que j'aimerais ça ? Je le laisse me mener jusque vers le lit dans lequel il m'allonge. Je suis à nouveau confient, ou peut-être pas...  
Ce regard... ce n'est pas Declan. Cette personne n'est pas mon Declan...

- Je peux plus attendre, Kyle, il faut… il le faut ! »

Que fait-il ? Mes yeux sont prostrés au plafond, ne voulant pas regarder cette facette de lui. Je regarde les ombres osciller comme des démons. Il arrache presque mon t-shirt d'une façon brutale et après inspection de cette chose qui devrait être là et ne l'est pas, s'appelant nombril, j'apprends la chaleur, cette chaleur qui irradie mon corps me faisant pousser de drôles de bruits. Lorsque je croise ses yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'il est au bord des larmes. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Ce qu'il me fait, me déclenche à moi aussi des larmes, mais elles ont un goût de peur, oui, c'est ce qu'ils appellent la peur, maintenant, j'en suis persuadé. C'est comme l'avait dit Lori, le cœur qui bat vite, les sueurs froides, les picotements dans le cou, les tremblements, tout est là ! Il me déshabille, si l'on peut dire vu la violence de ses gestes, se déshabille ensuite, au moment où je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir le reste, car si je n'ai aucun mot à mettre sur ça, Josh m'a déjà montré ce que les acteurs faisaient dans les films pour adultes et ça m'avait provoqué qu'une seule chose : le dégoût.  
Il a encore cette odeur d'alcool et de… quel est ce parfum qu'il irradie depuis quelques minutes ? Son corps glisse entre mes jambes, sa respiration est tantôt lente, tantôt rapide, saccadée, courte, je sens cette chose croître entre ses cuisses, ses lèvres glissent contre mon cou, contre mon torse, et tout à coup, il glisse ses mains sous mon dos et une douleur me déchire, je pousse un cri. Mais personne ne m'entendra, puisqu'ici nous sommes seuls. Est-ce tout ce dont il veut de moi ? Est-ce pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas d'Amanda autour de moi ? Je regarde impuissant, cet ami, souiller mon corps de sang et de douleur, je pleure, je le supplie, mais il ne m'entend déjà plus, en fait il n'est plus là, peut-être que lui non plus ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il était en train de me faire subir.  
Il murmure mon nom, puis le cri, de plus en plus fort, tandis qu'il accélère, alors qu'il me fait de plus en plus mal et étrangement de plus en plus… de bien ? Mon corps chauffe sous ses doigts, sous ses baisers, sous sa voix rauque qui m'appelle, sauvagement, sous sa chaire qui va et vient en moi. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas, mon corps se tend, mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai l'impression que mes veines vont s'en déchirer. Et puis, tout à coup, il se contracte en hurlant mon nom. Lorsqu'il baisse son visage en ma direction, je sens ses mains se crisper sur les draps. J'entends sa douleur, j'entends ses pleures, c'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer, de cette façon. « Tu me fais mal »… c'est ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois. Est-ce une vengeance ? Douleur pour douleur, pleurs pour pleurs ? Ou est-ce autre chose, quelque chose de vain tenté dans un désespoir meurtrissant. Quelque chose s'est répandu en moi, j'ignore réellement ce que c'est, mais ça le fait sourire, même si ce n'est qu'un sourire vide. Quant à moi, je n'ose pas regarder mon ventre, la dernière fois qu'il m'est arrivé une chose comme ceci tout le monde s'est fichu de moi, quelque chose en était bien sorti, mais de là à penser que cela fût normal et que ce n'était pas une de mes bizarreries...

- Je suis désolé… »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. Declan s'écroule sur moi, j'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai honte de ce qu'il vient de me faire. Peut-être… peut-être que c'est de ma faute. Et tandis qu'il dort contre moi, me tournant le dos, je ne peux m'empêcher de cogiter encore et encore... Est-ce de ma faute ?!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Quand l'amour fait mal**

**5**

* * *

Il fait jour, j'ai réussi à m'endormir, je ne sais par quel miracle. Mes yeux collés par ce qui semble être des larmes, s'ouvrent enfin, j'ai froid, peut-être que j'ai pleuré en dormant, je l'ignore. Je regarde à mes côtés, il n'est plus là. J'ai mal, lorsque je m'assois, regardant vaguement cette chambre que je voulais absolument voir de mes yeux. La peinture est vert d'eau, elle a beaucoup vécue, les étagères sont remplies de comics, je vois un Spawn laissé négligemment sur le dessus de son bureau. C'est de l'acajou… Je me lève, ne tenant plus assis, puis je parcours la chambre, espérant qu'il va revenir, qu'il va me parler. Car j'ignore si je pourrais le regarder en face si rien n'est dit… maintenant. Je veux qu'il me parle, qu'il… s'excuse, pour ce qu'il m'a fait endurer, hier. Étrangement, je ne lui en veux pas, en tout cas j'essaye. En fait, plus j'y pense plus ça me casse le moral. Devrais-je lui en vouloir ?  
Je m'approche du bureau, parce que quelque chose a attiré mon attention, entre les papiers et les différents stylos. Un cadre a été renversé. Je m'en empare pour le remettre sur ses pieds. J'y vois une femme, elle a le regard doux, aussi doux que celui d'Amanda. Ses cheveux sont châtains et ses yeux verts… verts ? Elle porte un enfant entre ses bras… serait-ce… Declan ? Serait-ce sa mère ? Je suis médusé par la beauté de cette femme, mais aussi par la douleur que l'on peut ressentir au fond de ses yeux. J'ai l'impression de regarder au fond de son âme et l'écho que me procure cette sensation vient de Declan. Ils ont le même regard, la même souffrance…  
J'entends une porte claquer, peut-être est-ce lui ? Je tourne le visage en direction de la porte de la chambre m'arrêtant quelques secondes sur une tache brune sur le plafond. Sa chambre est juste sous les combles, j'aime bien cet espace et le plafond bas qui la caractérise. Je me baisse. C'est une photo, enfin une série de photos. Ma première rencontre avec le photomaton du centre commercial. Ce sont des photos de moi et de Declan, je croyais qu'il les avait jetées ?! C'est pourtant ce que je lui avais demandé en voyant l'expression figée sur mon visage mêlant questionnement et curiosité.  
Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Cette voix de femme qui sortait de je ne savais trop où. Je regardais un écran qui me montrait… moi ? Je bougeais, l'autre moi bougeait. J'avais essayé de toucher cet être ressemblant mais Declan m'en avait empêché, il fallait que je souris, alors j'ai souri. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi…

Rien ne bouge, enfin si, tout à coup j'entends des pas dans les escaliers. Declan entre dans sa chambre, attrape mes habits précipitamment et me dit de sortir par la fenêtre. C'est tout juste si j'ai le temps de m'habiller que me voilà sur le rebord de la fenêtre en train d'escalader son mur. Finalement… je n'ai pas pu lui parler. Finalement, je n'ai rien pu lui dire, ni lui demander. Ça m'ennui, mais je préfère faire ce qu'il me dit ; je saute d'où je suis et retombe lestement sur mes jambes, c'est à ce moment que je vois un homme sortir d'une grosse voiture et me lancer un regard qui me glace le sang. Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il de la sorte ?  
L'homme s'avance vers moi en hurlant et à ce moment précis je n'arrive à faire qu'une seule chose : courir le plus vite et le plus loin ! Pendant que je cours, je n'arrive qu'à une seule conclusion : est-ce Mr McDonough ?

Lorsque je rentre chez les Trager, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, j'avais promis de rentrer au plus tard à minuit… je sens qu'ils ne vont pas être contents. Je vois aux yeux de Nicole que je les ai inquiété, il vaut mieux que je taise ce qu'il s'est passé, hier avec Declan. Le mieux que je puisse faire c'est de faire profile bas. La mère de Lori me demande de la suivre avec Stephen dans la cuisine. Josh secoue la main, montrant l'heure, oui je sais, il est midi... Je baisse le visage, je sais qu'elle va me gronder.

- On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Où étais-tu ? »  
- J'étais encore chez Hillary… »  
- Ne dit pas de mensonges Kyle ! Josh t'as vu partir avec Declan. Je veux que tu nous dises la vérité. Tu te rappelles, toujours la vérité. D'accord ? »

Oui, elle a raison. Je secoue la tête positivement, il ne faut pas dire de mensonges, mais rien ne m'oblige à tout dire. Oublier, ce n'est pas mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu étais avec une fille ? Tu sais, tu peux tout nous dire, c'est normal qu'à ton âge… »  
- J'étais chez Declan… »

Nicole hausse un sourcil, elle me demande de m'asseoir, mais je préfère rester debout, elle insiste, je suis donc obligé de prendre place sur la chaise en face d'eux, accusé, asseyez vous, le jugement va commencer… Je plisse les yeux sous la douleur, mais j'essaye de ne rien faire transparaître sur mon visage, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache.

- Chez… Declan ? Toute la nuit ? »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, la douleur et ce souvenir qui revient tout à coup, Declan en moi, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?! Je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas qu'ils continuent à me dévisager de la sorte. Il ne s'est rien passé… Rien du tout…

- Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Est-ce que Declan t'as fait quelque chose ? »

Sa voix inquiète me fait relever la tête. S'il te plait, ne me demande pas de tout te dire, ne me demande pas de te mentir. Pas à toi. Je la supplie des yeux pour que cette discussion s'arrête. Je sais très bien que Stephen n'aime pas Declan. Mais quelle autre famille a-t-il ? Je ne peux pas le dire, je ne peux pas le trahir, c'est de ma faute ! La blonde qui me sert de mère s'approche de moi, mais je l'esquive pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre.  
J'entends la voix de Lori qui discute avec sa mère, je l'entends qui parle de Declan, à bas mots, tandis que moi, recroquevillé dans ma chambre, je décide de m'enfermer quelque par… loin de tout ça. Comme j'aimerais qu'Amanda soit là. Juste là pour me sourire.

Il fait sombre, Nicole vient de passer le pas de ma porte, elle s'installe en face de moi, sur le matelas étendu par terre, jambes croisées, comme moi, elle ne parle pas, non, elle me regarde, puis tout à coup elle soupire.

- Kyle, parle-moi. »

Je ne veux pas lui parler, je ne veux pas le trahir, je ne veux pas dire à Nicole qu'il m'a fait du mal. Les Trager ne l'ont jamais aimé, où ira-t-il s'ils le haïssent ? Vers qui se tournera-t-il lorsque son père et lui s'engueuleront ? Il a besoin de ce refuge… J'espère simplement qu'il viendra encore…

- Declan t'as fait du mal ? »

J'ai crié un non, sans m'en rendre compte, je la regarde, déstabilisé, elle ne semble pas fâchée, non, elle caresse mon visage en se rapprochant.

- Tu étais consentant ? Kyle, c'est très important, tu voulais faire ça avec lui ? »

Je ne sais toujours pas vraiment ce que l'on a fait, ou plutôt ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais non, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche de cette façon. Je ferme les yeux, retenant un cri étouffé. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le haïsse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je saute sur elle, attrapant ses bras, attrapant ses mains, je pleure, comme un enfant, comme la première fois, où j'ai vu Mufasa mourir.

- Ne lui en veut pas, ne le hait pas, Nicole, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin qu'il soit là, qu'importe ce qu'il a fait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais de la mienne. On avait trop bu, on… »

Les excuses me manquent, il n'y a certainement aucune excuse valable pour un telle sentiment, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas mauvais ! Je sais qu'il n'a pas changé. Il a juste cette chose égale à son géniteur… cette violence qui me glace le sang, mais au fond… Declan reste et restera toujours Declan…

- Kyle… Personne n'a le droit de te faire ça, qu'il soit un ami ou non. Il n'y a aucune excuse à ce qu'il t'a fait. Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, je le sais même mieux que toi, mais en aucune façon, Kyle tu dois le protéger de ce qu'il t'a fait subir. »

Je ne veux pas l'entendre, je détourne le regard. Je le sais. Je ne le sais que trop bien ! Une partie de moi ne veut plus jamais le revoir, cette partie ne veut plus jamais qu'il me touche qu'il ne m'adresse la parole. Elle veut qu'il disparaisse. Mais au fond. Qu'est-ce qui fait le plus mal ? Son dédain ou ça ? Qu'est-ce qui fait le plus mal ? Ne plus le voir ou ça ?  
La sonnette retentit, j'entends Lori ouvrir la porte, crier sur quelqu'un, puis renfermer la porte en claquant. C'était lui, je sais que c'était lui ! Lori ne devient verte de rage qu'à cause de Declan… alors le cœur compressé, je pousse Nicole et je me rue à travers la fenêtre, brisant le verre qui s'envole autour de moi dans un bruit sec. La douleur est moins intense que celle qu'il m'a fait ressentir, et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça. La première… je ne savais simplement pas ce qu'était une vitre... Mais cette fois-ci c'est consciemment que je le fais. Nicole m'appelle inquiète de me voir réagir de cette façon, mais je ne veux pas… le perdre. Je ne dois pas me tourner vers elle, et même si le choc violent m'a sonné, je n'ai pas le droit de m'arrêter. Je secoue mes cheveux…  
Son corps s'est incliné dans l'allée, curieux et alerté par le bruit, il m'observe, puis détourne le regard. Est-ce de ma faute, si son œil est enflé ? Est-ce qu'il ne veut plus me voir ? J'ai besoin de le savoir. J'ai aussi besoin de savoir ce qu'il a à l'œil.

- Declan… »  
- Je n'aurais pas du… Être désolé ne signifie peut-être plus grand-chose maintenant. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir après ça. Tss ! J'arrive juste… pas à gérer ça. Pourquoi essayer d'évincer Amanda si je suis pas capable de prendre sa place, hein ? Chui vraiment un looser. Désolé Kyle, je t'importunerais plus. »

Justement pas, justement non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me tourne le dos ! Je traverse le verre pilé, me jetant sur lui. Qu'importe la douleur, qu'importe ce qu'il m'a fait. Au fond, il reste mon seul ami, et je ferais tout pour le garder, même lui pardonner, oui, je lui pardonne. Mes bras le serrent nerveusement, l'empêchant de m'abandonner. Je suis capable de tout, pour lui. Et puis, la douleur qu'il ressent, maintenant elle est mienne. Maintenant nos douleurs ont un écho aussi sinistre qu'il soit.

- Je te pardonne. Declan… je te pardonne… »

Nos corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre, je ressens ses douleurs… je ressens son corps se contracter sous la souffrance, elle n'est pas que mentale, j'imagine avec angoisse ce qu'il cache sous ses vêtements. Étrangement, on se met à se bercer l'un l'autre, lentement, très lentement. Il sourit, je sens son souffle contre ma nuque, il y dépose un baiser. J'imagine ce qui a pu se passer après ma fuite. J'imagine ce regard sombre frapper son fils jusqu'à la délivrance. J'imagine Declan encaisser sans rien dire… sans essayer même de se défendre. Je n'imagine pas, non, je le vois. Je le vois dans son regard.  
Je sens finalement ses mains qui courent contre mon dos, qui me font frissonner jusqu'à la nuque, je ferme les yeux pendant qu'il m'embrasse, un simple baiser, ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'est ainsi que je le veux, c'est ce Declan que je veux à mes côtés. Fragile et protecteur. Ces lèvres sont de plus en plus pressantes, je me retrouve plaqué contre la façade de la maison, ses mains sont en train de descendre, je n'arrive pas à les arrêter ; pourtant, je ne panique pas comme hier. Jamais il ne recommencera une telle chose, même si je dois user à présent de ma force. Sa langue s'insinue en moi, c'est trop, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! J'attrape l'une de ses mains et lui retourne le pouce. J'ai vu ça dans un film. Il me relâche immédiatement, grimaçant légèrement, je plonge mon regard dans le sien essayant de voir avec autant de clarté ce qu'il vit en ma présence.

- Est-ce que ça a une importance pour toi ? »  
- De quoi ? »

De quoi me parle-t-il ? Son regarde glisse sur la droite. Il hésite à me parler. Je relâche son doigt me rendant compte que je dois lui faire mal, et ce n'était pas mon but, enfin… pas réellement mon but. Je m'approche de… comment dois-je l'appeler maintenant ? Ami ? Copain ? Pourquoi y penser, Declan restera Declan… toujours… Mes doigts glissent dans son cou, remontant sur sa tempe et cet œil marqué d'une chaleur pénible.

- Homme, femme, ce genre de considération. »  
- Je ne sais pas. Je devrais ? Désolé… ce genre de chose ne me parle pas, mais, Declan, ne m'abandonne pas… »

Est-ce que je l'aime, est-ce que je suis gay ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, d'un autre côté comment être sûr ? Tout ce que je sais… c'est que je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se fâche. Je ne veux plus qu'il me laisse et qu'il passe son temps avec un autre que moi.

- J'aime… quand tes… lèvres sont contre les miennes. J'ignore pourquoi… »  
- Quand je t'embrasse ? »

Je fais oui de la tête, il m'envoie un sourire timide, passant sa main dans ma chevelure, et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui colle mes lèvres contre les siennes. Pourquoi me sens-je bien rien qu'avec ce simple contact ? Ca doit être encore un secret de l'humanité. La nuit est légèrement fraiche, d'ailleurs je glisse dans ses bras pour venir y chercher plus qu'une chaleur réconfortante, je veux lui prouver que ce qu'il a fait, restera peut-être une cicatrice mais jamais un reproche.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il frappé? »

Declan m'échappe des bras, son corps se met tout à coup à marcher de long en large, il se laisse enfin tomber à terre, comme désemparé. Genoux contre coudes, Declan soupire tandis que son visage rejoint ses bras.

- Il va me tuer… Il… il va TE tuer. »

Pourquoi ? Cet homme, je ne lui ai rien fait. Pourquoi porte-t-il toute cette haine envers son propre fils ? Il ne vient à aucun de ses matchs, et à chaque fois que Declan parle de lui, il dépeint un homme sans sentiment qui lui fait vivre un enfer quotidien. J'imaginais encore, il y a quelques temps, tous les parents comme les Trager. Mais... je me trompais. Je m'étais toujours trompé. Declan avait pris soin de moi, c'était à moi de lui montrer que je pouvais aussi prendre soin de lui. Cet homme ne me fera jamais de mal, je le lui promets.  
Ma famille sait maintenant, elle nous a vu et qu'importe leur jugement, sur lui, ou sur nous, personne, non personne ne m'empêchera d'être au près de lui quand je le déciderais.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews !!! Je suis bien parti là pour encore trois chapitres minimum. ^___^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait et que le 4 vous a pas trop fait secouer votre écran dans tout les sens en hurlant après moi et Declan !


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Quand l'amour fait mal**

**6**

* * *

Je regarde le tableau, absorbé par mes pensées, le professeur de biologie requière apparemment toute mon attention.

- Kyle Trager ! Veuillez revenir avec nous ! Bien, commençons la leçon d'aujourd'hui. »

Désolé, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer aujourd'hui, je ne pense qu'à Declan… J'examine rapidement les deux schémas en diapositive. Le corps humain et la sexualité. Peut-être que ça sera plus pertinent que les explications hésitantes de Stephen qui ont fini plus par m'embrouiller que me faire réellement comprendre à quoi servait la reproduction si deux hommes ne pouvaient pas se reproduire ! Comme tout ceci est compliqué ! Je mâchouille mon stylo, un sourire benêt aux lèvres. C'est comme ça depuis ce matin. Un rien me fait penser à Declan, et ce rien me fait sourire comme pas possible.  
La fille à ma droite me fait des clins d'œil… Mais sérieusement, même si mon regard se dirige vers elle, je reste dans le vague. Ce n'est pas elle que je regarde. Alors ses appels resteront sans réponse. Sans aucune réponse ! Ça j'ai appris ça avec Josh et son manuel du dragueur débutant 100% sans râteaux. Je me demande pourquoi les humains se donnent des râteaux pour signifier qu'ils arrêtent de se parler. Peut-être devrais-je en acheter un pour cette fille ? Enfin… où en étais-je ? Ha oui, les codes. D'abord le clin d'œil, ensuite le mot doux et enfin la conclusion. Conclure quoi ? Ça… je l'ignore encore…

- Mr Trager !!! Vous voulez bien répondre à ma question au lieu de draguer Melle Perry ? »

Draguer ? Mais elle n'est pas au fond de l'eau… Ma pensée est aussi prompte que ma parole, puisque je viens de le penser tout haut. Le prof prend ça pour une effronterie et me voilà dehors. Bon… tant pis je serais pas en retard à mon rendez-vous… au moins.  
Je marche dans le couloir, me dirigeant vers le côté lycée, je passe devant un groupe de filles qui ricanent de choses et d'autres, et je la vois sortir de la bibliothèque, avec une amie. Elle me fait signe de la main puis accoure vers moi en des petits pas de souris. Amanda est magnifique aujourd'hui…

- Kyle ? Tu veux venir prendre un verre avec nous ?! »

Quand bien même, elle me le demande avec son beau sourire, je lui fais un signe négatif de la tête. Je laisse Amanda se tenir désormais devant un couloir vide, son amie murmure avec amusement des mots qui dépassent de loin mes soucis, moi j'ai quelqu'un à voir. Qu'importe les mots qu'elle utilise pour me dénommer, tant qu'entre moi et Declan tout va bien, je m'en fiche… ça ne me touchera jamais. Un large sourire sur les lèvres, je me dirige vers les vestiaires de l'équipe de basket, Declan devrait avoir fini son entraînement. Je pousse la porte, l'un de ses coéquipiers me passe devant sans un bonjour. Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi ceux qui nous entourent, nous regardent maintenant avec dédain, depuis que Lori a vendu le morceau. Je ne m'en formalise pas, à vrai dire je m'en fiche. Et lui aussi apparemment… à moins qu'il ne me le cache. Sa main passe dans sa chevelure encore humide, j'aime bien le regarder quand il se sèche. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Peut-être que j'apprécie les courbes que forment son corps nu lorsqu'il vaque à ses occupations…  
Je m'adosse contre le mur d'entrée regardant son corps se mouvoir, et sa chevelure goutter le long de ses épaules. Tient, j'ai la gorge sèche ?!

- Ne me dit pas que tu t'es fait virer de ton cours ?! »  
- J'ai rien fait pour… »

Declan fait un sourire en coin, se tournant vers moi tout à coup. Il secoue sa chevelure, puis il jette négligemment sa serviette sur le banc à ses côtés.

- Fait gaffe. J'ai pas envie de passer pour le mauvais garçon qui dévergonde le trop gentil petit fils à maman. Stephen est déjà pas chaud par rapport à nous, alors si jamais tu commences à faire ton rebelle… »

Je le sais, Stephen n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que je sois avec Declan. Je ne sais pourquoi. Si c'est à cause de son passé de délinquant, de ce qu'il m'a fait ou bien… d'autre chose. Il ne me serait pas venu à l'idée que Stephen soit… ce qu'on appellerait normalement homophobe. Et de toutes les manières je ne voyais pas en quoi être amoureux d'un homme changeait le court du monde !  
Il enfile ses habits, regardant nerveusement l'heure, je me demande quelle importance a cette montre, est-ce qu'il a un rendez-vous ?

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! »

Je viens de comprendre, son regard est flamboyant, on entame la phase cambriolage, et vu que je suis plutôt agile, il va avoir besoin de mon collaboration. Car vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier… on a tout intérêt de le faire…

----------------------------------------------------------

- Il va me tuer… Il… il va TE tuer. »

Pourquoi ? Cet homme, je ne lui ai rien fait. Pourquoi toute cette haine envers son propre fils ? Il ne vient à aucun de ses matchs, et à chaque fois que Declan parle de lui, il dépeint un homme sans sentiment qui lui fait vivre un enfer quotidien. J'imaginais encore, il y a quelques temps, tous les parents comme les Trager. Mais... je me trompais. Je m'étais toujours trompé. Declan avait pris soin de moi, c'était à moi de lui montrer que je pouvais aussi prendre soin de lui. Cet homme ne me ferait jamais de mal, je le lui promets.  
Ma famille sait maintenant, elle nous a vu et qu'importe leur jugement, sur lui, ou sur nous, personne, non personne ne m'empêchera d'être au près de lui quand je le déciderais.

Stephen est le premier à intervenir, et ce n'est sûrement pas avec des propos que j'aurais voulu entendre. Porter plainte ? Mineur ? Où y avait-il une mine ici ? Où était le mineur dont il parlait ? Pourquoi les adultes parlaient toujours en des termes que je ne comprenais pas ! Enfin… Josh et Lori aussi, avaient des expressions… disons… obscures !  
Je me retourne vers ce père, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens mes nerfs se tendre, mon regard se fait dur, comme mon corps. Les os de mes phalanges craquent quand je referme le poing. Tous ceux qui se dresseront entre Declan et moi…  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, tout à coup j'ai des flashs sanglants, des envies étranges, comme lui briser les vertèbres… Mon… père adoptif. Il y a un bruit de verre brisé, Nicole se dépêche d'intervenir, me calmant par la même occasion. Elle propose plutôt d'en discuter paisiblement, et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve assis dans la cuisine, une tasse de café fumant dans les mains, Declan à mes côtes ; Nicole et Stephen de l'autre côté de la table.  
Qu'ont-ils à dire ? Hein ? Pourquoi devrais-je écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire ?! Ma vie n'appartient qu'à moi ! A moi ! Et les choix que je fais sont miens !

- Je pense… qu'il est utile de te prévenir qu'en tant que tuteurs légaux de Kyle nous avons le droit de porter plainte pour ce qui s'est passé hier. Mais puisque Kyle a fait le choix de ne pas t'en vouloir. Je… vais respecter son choix. Mais au moindre dérapage, quel qu'il soit ; Declan, tu auras à faire à nous ! Car même si Kyle n'est pas notre fils biologique, tant qu'il vivra sous notre toit, je le considèrerais comme un membre de la famille. Et puisque je n'hésiterais pas à faire ce qu'il faut pour défendre Josh et Lori, j'en ferais de même pour Kyle, qu'il soit ou non d'accord à l'avenir. Il va te falloir mériter la place que tu demandes au sein de notre famille. »

Nicole est douce, ses paroles sont sincères, même si au fond, je sais qu'elle n'approuve pas mon choix de tout pardonner comme ça, en bloc. Mais c'est ainsi… Je ne reviendrais pas sur cette décision. Stephen reste silencieux, mais son regard qui sonde Declan veut tout dire. A la première erreur, il lui tombera dessus qu'il soit oui ou non fautif. Et ça sera à moi de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien, car s'il devait interdire Declan dans cette maison, je n'aurais plus qu'une seule solution. Partir ! Partir avec celui que j'aime, j'ignorais encore où, mais qu'importe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi, comme pour le protéger du regard de mon 'père' et envoyer à cet homme tout ce que je pense de lui dans un regard.

- On fera en sorte que vous n'ayez rien à nous reprocher. Cela dit… je ne comprends pas ce qu'ont à faire d'autre gens dans ma vie, dans mes choix. Il y a des choses qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous. Ce que je ressens pour lui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous auriez votre mot à dire. Mais je vais respecter votre accord. »

Le débat est clos, tout du moins je le clos en tirant Declan par sa manche et le menant à la chambre. Il en a assez vu pour aujourd'hui, laissons la colère de Lori retomber ainsi que celle de Stephen. Je fais un large sourire à celui qui se tient derrière moi.

- Ça va aller ? »  
- T'en fais pas… je comprends leur réticence, tu sais. Et puis, je dois dire que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me pardonnes une telle chose. C'est pas comme si... j'avais pas prémédité mon acte. Kyle… Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense : à ton corps, sans oser m'en approcher, sans oser le toucher, tout du moins pas comme ça. L'alcool n'excuse rien si ce n'est la preuve que de ma bassesse et de mon reniement. »

Qu'importe ça… qu'importe les détails, je sais que la douleur ressentie, nous la partageons, nous partageons même plus que ça. Je le soulève de terre, avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres, ses yeux se posent à mon regard transparaissant la surprise qu'il est en train de vivre, son sourcil droit se courbe, mais je ne le lâcherai que dans ma baignoire. L'un contre l'autre, l'un en face de l'autre, yeux dans les yeux, mes mains contre son dos, les siennes dans mes cheveux, on se sourit, on s'embrasse, on vit l'un en face de l'autre. Je veux… Je veux… que l'on reste ensemble… comme ça… autant de temps que possible.  
Je touche son visage comme si je voulais l'apprendre, pourtant je le connais déjà, je le dessine même sans l'avoir sous les doigts, sous les yeux… Je l'embrasse, encore… encore, j'ignore pourquoi, pourquoi j'aime sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ? Si c'est ça, je veux que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Declan m'attire contre lui, ses mains soulèvent mon bassin et je referme mes jambes contre son corps. Je suis maintenant assis sur ses cuisses, je n'ai jamais été aussi intimement proche de quelqu'un par ma propre envie…

- J'aimerais t'offrir quelque chose. »  
- Quoi ? »

Declan cherche dans sa poche arrière de jeans, il en sort quelque chose, on croirait… une sorte de bijou.

- C'est mon porte bonheur. Ça appartenait à ma mère. J'aimerais que tu le gardes toujours sur toi. »

C'est une chaîne elle est argentée, quelque chose pend au bout celle-ci. C'est une sorte de cristal aux reflets irisés. J'ai cru voir ce genre de chose dans une émission de paranormal. Est-ce, ce qu'ils appellent un pendule ?

- C'est du cristal irisé, il me semble que ça vient de France. »

Son regard est légèrement triste et mélancolique, Declan a l'air de beaucoup souffrir, il a l'air de… d'y tenir ! Pourquoi me le donner alors ? Je ne comprends pas. Je regarde le bijou osciller entre ses doigts puis un sourire naît enfin sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il me le met dans la main.

- Prends-en soin. »

Dois-je lui offrir quelque chose, moi aussi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'offre ceci, ce n'est ni mon anniversaire, ni un jour de fête, nan ?

- C'est un cadeau… de… enfin, tu sais ? »

Non, je ne sais pas. Il a compris que je ne comprenais pas son geste, mais ses explications ne sont pas clairs, je dois dire. Après un court soupire, il me tend un sourire crispé, voudrait-il que je comprenne sans qu'il me le dise ?

- Quand… quelqu'un… compte, on le lui dit. Mais comme je suis incapable d'être ce genre de personne, je te le prouve. Dis-toi que ça à presque la même valeur qu'une bague… un truc du genre ! »

Une bague ? Ça je sais ce que ça signifie, car Lori n'arrêtait pas d'attendre que Declan lui en offre une. Alors… ça veut dire qu'il m'aime plus qu'il ne l'a aimé, elle ? C'est étrange… Enfin je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire, je referme les doigts sur ce bijou, le sourire aux lèvres. Lui, il regarde ailleurs, embarrassé. Je commence à me rendre compte de l'étendu des sentiments humains. Je me rends compte jusqu'à quel point on peut aimer.

- Merci… j'en prendrais soin. »

Je lui fais un sourire, un autre. Je l'aurais bien… j'en sais rien, serré contre moi ? Je l'aurais bien embrassé… Mais la sonnette m'a coupé dans mon élan. J'entends Nicole qui ouvre la porte et je discerne une voix implacable prendre la parole. Le corps de Declan se tend soudainement, il sort de ma baignoire comme si il venait de se faire mordre par elle.

- Qu'as-tu ? »  
- C'est… c'est la voix de mon père. Il a dû me suivre… »  
- Et ? »  
- Ça va très mal se passer, Kyle. Il m'a posé des questions, je crois… qu'il a compris. »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Que… que je peux plus cacher mon attirance pour les mecs, et ça… il va jamais me le pardonner ! Je suis dans la merde, Kyle, il va me tuer ! »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi allait-il tuer son fils parce qu'il était amoureux. Je l'ignorais… Tout ce que je sais c'est que Nicole parlait avec quelqu'un et que quatre hommes ont fait subitement irruption dans ma chambre. Mon regard est monté sur les trois hommes habillés étrangement. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils s'occupaient de meurtres, des choses comme ça, comme quand on trouvait un garçon tout nu dans la rue sans aucun souvenir. La police... Au milieu, ce regard que je n'oublierai jamais, se pose sur moi puis sur son fils. Declan baisse les yeux tandis que son père lui demande de venir le rejoindre. Il obéit... le dos courbé.

- C'est ce jeune homme, il a cambriolé ma maison. Je l'ai vu, il sautait par la fenêtre de la chambre de mon fils ! »

Declan ouvre de grands yeux, il s'apprête à parler, mais le regard de son père le fait taire. Un des policiers regarde Declan puis moi avant de s'approcher du père pour lui poser une question à voix basse.

- Devons-nous croire que votre fils l'a aidé ? »  
- Il ne ferait pas une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis persuadé que ce jeune blanc-bec l'a soudoyé pour avoir accès à la maison. »

Un policier me tire par le bras, je ne comprends pas de quoi on m'accuse, mais le flic tire sur la chaîne que je tiens dans ma main. Je suis trop surpris pour dire ou faire quoi que se soit, on m'a dit que la police signifiait la protection et l'assistance, alors j'ai réfréné mon accès de colère en me disant qu'ils me le rendraient. La chaine est présentée à Nicole et au père de Declan.

- A qui est-ce ? »  
- Ma défunte femme... il l'a volé avec tout le reste. »

Le reste quel reste ? Je ne comprends pas ?! Nicole proteste pendant qu'ils me mettent les mains dans le dos, quelque chose de froid se ferme sur mes poignets. Je regarde Declan, surpris, mais il ne dit rien, il me dévisage les yeux embués de larmes. Je ne lui en veux pas, car je sais que s'il s'opposait à son père... il serait capable du pire.  
Sous les yeux de ma famille, je suis menotté et traîné vers une voiture qui clignote de rouge et de bleu. Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je n'ai rien volé. Ce pendentif, c'était un cadeau. Le tout premier. Celui qui est innocent n'a rien à craindre de la police, non ? Cependant, tandis que je cheminais vers le commissariat, serein, j'ignorais que les policiers allaient mettre à sac la maison entière des Trager dans les quelques minutes qui suivraient ma garde à vue. Je ne savais pas que tout irait aussi loin... Que son père serait capable de tout pour me rayer de la vie de son fils...


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Quand l'amour fait mal**

**7**

* * *

Je suis resté assis dans cette cellule deux jours, aussi longtemps que la loi le permettait, je suis ressorti libre, cela dit, à jamais le nom des McDonough avait entaché celui des Trager, et c'est dans un climat explosif que le regard de mon père et celui de Declan se sont croisés tandis que la police expliquait à Mr McDonough qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué de suspect chez les Trager et que par manque de preuves, ils ne pouvaient continuer les recherches.  
J'ai regardé impuissant nos deux pères s'envoyer des mots dépassant la haine qu'ils nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre et j'ai enfin compris…

- Tu ne reverras jamais le fils de cette ordure ! Ni toi, ni Lori, et ce n'est pas négociable ! Dire qu'il a osé me faire ça ! »

Stephen et cet homme se connaissent, pourquoi ? Comment je le sais ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, je l'ai ressenti, comme si, en fait, Stephen reportait une haine inévitable envers Declan à cause de la paternité qui coulait dans ses veines. Ça n'avait jamais été Declan le visé, mais son nom, ce stupide patronyme qui le suivrait quoi qu'il fasse. Ainsi le destin d'un homme était scellé lorsqu'il venait au monde ? Pour un simple nom ? Même si Declan courbait l'échine devant son père, j'étais certain qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas. Non, au fond de ses yeux, il y avait toujours une grande douceur, une parcelle enfouie d'un enfant qui avait trop pris de coups et qui ne les méritait pas.  
Qu'importe les dires de mon père, je n'abandonnerais pas Declan, non jamais ! Je lance un regard qui veut tout dire dans le rétroviseur puis je m'enferme dans ma chambre. La nuit tombe lentement sur la maison des Trager, je m'ennuie dans ma baignoire, je ne trouve pas le sommeil peut-être trop excité à nos futures retrouvailles demain au lycée… Je glisse en dehors de la maison, montant sans un bruit sur la toiture pour regarder les étoiles avec un sourire béat. Est-ce loin ? Est-ce près ? Je ne saurais pas le dire, même si déjà avec un talent absolument terrifiant je calcule la vitesse de la lumière et que j'essaye de déterminer à combien d'années lumières, la sphère dont la lumière éclaire la nuit est éloignée de la Terre.  
J'entends un sifflement, ce n'est pas un oiseau, de plus ce n'est pas vraiment mélodieux. Mon regard tombe sur Declan qui hausse les épaules en me faisant signe de descendre de mon perchoir. Je saute dans le vide souplement pour m'accaparer son corps de mes bras.

- Hey, t'es malade de sauter de si haut ?! »  
- Ce n'est pas si haut que ça, et puis je l'ai déjà fait. »  
- Sans rire t'es pas humain, on me plâtre les deux jambes, si j'essaye de faire un truc aussi stupide. »  
- Je sais… mais j'étais tellement heureux de te voir… »  
- Calme ta joie, le paternel a décidé qu'on allait déménager. »  
- Quoi ?! »  
- On se casse… il a été promu, il veut emménager en Europe ! »  
- L'Europe ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop loin, il peut pas t'emmener ?! »  
- Techniquement, je suis pas majeur. »  
- Et alors ? »  
- Et alors légalement, il a le droit de m'emmener… »  
- Mais… »  
- Je partirai pas. »

Nos visages glissent l'un contre l'autre, il ne partira pas, il ne me laissera pas. Déterminé, jusqu'au fond du regard, il avait décidé de ne pas suivre la voie de son père, il avait décidé de suivre celle qui lui plaisait, celle qui l'unissait à moi. Ses bras me serrent fortement, et je sens ses lèvres imprimer un baiser contre ma nuque.

- Me laisse pas partir… »  
- Je ferais ce qu'il faut. »  
- Je… j'dois y aller, j'ai pas envie de rentrer, mais… »  
- Alors reste, reste avec moi. »  
- Y'a des choses que tu ignores, Kyle. Stephen voudra pas de moi, il ne voudra jamais de moi dans cette maison. Il a jamais su dire non à Lori, c'est bien pour cette seule et unique raison qu'il m'a pas encore fichu dehors. Et encore s'il avait su que sa fille s'apprêtait à coucher avec moi, il m'aurait… découpé en morceaux. »  
- Je t'aime… »  
- Ça malheureusement, ça ne va pas lui importer des masses. Y'a une raison pour que Stephen me déteste, enfin, déteste mon père. »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Ma mère… Ma mère était… »

Un bruit de moteur l'arrête tout à coup. Son père sort de la voiture et s'avance vers nous d'une colère à faire vibrer l'air autour de nous. Sa main se lève et s'abat sur son fils, manquant de le faire tomber à terre. Je regarde cette main reprendre de l'élan, mon corps se tend, j'ai envie de le broyer… de le tuer, mais… mais… à la place de toute agression je me mets sur le chemin de sa main. Le choc est brutal, ça fait mal. Je sens la chaleur gonfler ma joue.

- C'est de ma faute, si vous avez quelqu'un à frapper, s'il vous plait fait-le sur moi, ce n'est pas la faute de Declan. »

Le regard sévère me clou littéralement sur le sol, et sans rien faire je le regarde pousser son fils dans ce monstre qui n'est qu'une voiture. Non sans m'avoir envoyé une autre œillade démoniaque, le père grimpe à son tour et démarre en faisant vrombir presque animalement cette berline qui me terrifie.

----------------------------------------------------

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! »

Je viens de comprendre, son regard est flamboyant, on entame la phase cambriolage. Et vu que je suis plutôt agile, il va avoir besoin de ma coopération. Car vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier… on a tout intérêt de le faire…  
On ne laissera pas le destin choisir pour nous, non, ça jamais ! J'attrape sa main, laissant les bruits de couloir et le regard jaloux de Lori derrière nous, pour se focaliser sur notre future direction.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, je regarde autour de nous, Declan sort sa clef puis m'embrasse dans le cou. Pour l'instant on s'occupe de son père. La mission est simple : récupération de vêtements et d'objets de valeur. C'est sûrement la dernière fois que Declan entre dans la maison qui l'a vu grandir.  
Il referme derrière nous et commence à faire ses sacs, il prend tout ce qui peut lui servir, les albums photos, les bijoux de sa mère, ses habits pendant qu'assis à la fenêtre, je guette la berline métallisée de son père. Il ne serait pas bon qu'ils nous trouvent ensemble en train de mettre à sac sa jolie maison sur trois étages. Le premier sac est envoyé par la fenêtre, je le regarde observer sa chambre, dire un adieu muet à sa vie. Je saute dans le vide, attrapant le second sac, et c'est ensuite à lui de sauter dans le vide, ou plutôt dans mes bras, puisque je le rattrape au vol.

- Aller on se casse ! Je vais squatter chez Travis pendant quelques jours, le temps que je trouve mieux. »  
- Viens à la maison… »  
- Stephen va pas apprécier. »  
- Il est pas obligé de le savoir. »  
- Hein ?! »  
- Vient… »

Si Stephen déteste Declan, je sais que Nicole, elle, fera quelque chose pour lui, je sais qu'elle nous aidera. Elle n'a rien contre lui, aucun préjugé de longue date ou relatif à son nom de famille, tout ce qu'elle veut, au fond, c'est mon bonheur, et maintenant qu'elle a compris que Declan était tout ce que je désirais, je sais qu'elle ne trahira pas le secret que je vais lui dévoiler.

- Fuguer ? »  
- Nicole… »  
- Declan, ton père va se faire du souci ! »  
- Non… il ne s'est jamais soucié de moi, cependant le première endroit qu'il va faire fouiller c'est ici, je n'ai pas envie de vous créer plus d'ennuis que vous n'en avez déjà avec lui. Je sais que mon père n'est pas quelqu'un de bon, je sais que je lui ressemble beaucoup, mais si je reste avec lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me transformer... Je ne veux pas tout sacrifier comme il l'a fait. Je veux simplement être moi… Mme Trager, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide, j'ai personne vers qui me tourner. »

Mon regard couve Declan qui vient d'éclater en sanglots, il ne supporte plus sa vie, ni la cage que son père a refermé autour de lui. J'arrive à le comprendre, mais je me sens si impuissant. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, à part regarder muettement.

- D'accord… pour cette nuit tu vas dormir dans la chambre de Kyle, demain, je t'emmènerai dans un endroit sûr. Declan, cependant sache que pour te défaire de l'autorité de ton père, il va falloir que tu racontes tout ce que tu as subi de lui, si tu refuses de parler… »  
- Je dirais tout… tout, les coups, les punitions, les mots… »  
- Declan… est-ce qu'il… ? »

Son vert s'agrandit, je sens sa gorge se nouer. Est-ce qu'il a quoi ? J'ignore ce qu'à voulu dire Nicole, mais cette insinuation a fait l'effet d'une bombe dans le fort intérieur de Declan.

- Non, ça jamais ! Il… il est déjà assez vert de rage rien qu'à imaginer Kyle et moi dans le même lit… Il… préfère les coups… »  
- D'accord… Allez vous coucher, je vous mettrai de quoi manger après le repas. Je vais dire à Stephen que tu refuses de sortir de ta chambre. »  
- Merci… Maman. »

Le sourire de Nicole est doux, sa main secoue ma chevelure tandis qu'elle nous pousse en direction de ma chambre. Je laisse le reste à ses bons soins.  
Il fait sombre, on vient de finir de manger et je me plais à le regarder tourner en rond comme un félin en cage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
- Désolé, je suis nerveux. »  
- Ça se voit. Assis toi. »

Je le plaque avec douceur contre le mur, glissant mon corps contre le sien. Je vais le clamer moi, ce grand nerveux. J'ignore encore jusqu'où je vais pouvoir aller… jusqu'où j'ai envie d'aller, avec lui. Je relève son t-shirt glissant mes mains dans son dos. Sa peau frissonne sous le contact de mes doigts frais, j'entends un gémissement mourir contre mon cou. Est-ce ça ? L'excitation qui réchauffe mon corps, qui fait trembler mon souffle ? Ses joues sont rouges et sa respiration lente, son corps anciennement nerveux est tout à coup alangui dans une sorte de transe. Je sens sa cuisse glisser entre les miennes, je sens son corps s'offrir totalement à moi… Ce corps que je désire… glisser contre le mien, imprimer un toucher chaleureux à la limite de me faire perdre le sens des réalités.

- Je recommencerais pas les mêmes erreurs. Kyle, fait ce que tu veux de moi. »

Sa voix est faible, légèrement brisée, et pendant que ses bras se referment sur le tissus de mon polo je glisse craintivement ma cuisse entre ses jambes. Pourquoi je fais ça, pourquoi mon corps semble enthousiaste de la tournure que prennent les évènements, pourquoi je n'arrête pas d'avoir des sortes de… flashs, des envies de plus en plus inavouables.

- Kyle. »

Sa voix dans mon cou, et nos corps qui se pressent l'un contre l'autre dans une envie de plus en plus pressante. Je me rends compte que si personne ne nous arrête, on ne s'arrêtera justement pas. Un baiser vient, chaud, brûlant qui électrise nos deux corps ; j'ai envie de le tirer vers le lit et de prendre pour acquis ce corps dont il vient de me donner l'autorisation à consommation.  
Ma langue contre la sienne qui danse dans une valse de plus en plus sauvage et les frissons qui envahissent mes reins, me faisant faire des mouvements du bassin de plus en plus rapides, je n'en peux plus, au moment où je décide de le mener au lit, Declan semble être à nouveau figé. J'ignore pourquoi, mais maintenant que l'excitation commence à retomber, j'entends moi aussi cette voix qui est capable de vous tétaniser, celle du père de Declan.

- Garde ton fils en laisse Stephen, c'est un conseil que je te donne. A la fin de la semaine, Declan et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. On part pour l'Europe, je préfèrerai qu'il n'interfère plus dans mes plans. Qu'il soit de toi ou non ne changera pas mon intransigeance. Declan épousera une femme et il perpétuera mon nom ! C'est bien la seule chose dont il est capable. Si Kyle essaye d'influencer mon fils, il se pourrait que tout ceci se finisse très mal. »  
- Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de voir mes enfants traîner avec le tien. Mauvaises graines de père en fils, les McDonough ne sont qu'une bande de parasites! »  
- Parasites? Mais regarde-toi Stephen, maison modique, travail modique, un second fils qui n'est même pas de toi… Qui a réussi ? Qui a eut l'amour de Laureen ? Toi ou moi ? »  
- Tu n'as jamais eut son cœur… »  
- Quel est le plus vaurien ? Celui qui n'a aimé que Laureen, ou celui qui l'a courtisé alors qu'il était marié à la belle Nicole ? »  
- Tu me l'as prise. C'est avec elle que je devais me marier. Tu t'es débrouillé pour mettre la société de son père en faillite et tu l'as racheté. Les biens de sa famille entière, tu les possédais, comment elle aurait pu sacrifier sa famille à son propre amour ! »  
- Tout ça parce que tu n'avais pas le pouvoir, et tu ne l'auras jamais Stephen. »  
- Henry… je me fiche de ton fric, il n'a jamais été question d'argent, il est question de conduite. »  
- C'est ce fric qui l'a poussé dans mes bras. »  
- Et c'est cet argent qui l'a poussé au suicide ! »  
- Non c'est toi. Parce qu'un jour Declan a eut besoin de sang et qu'on m'a dit que je n'étais pas compatible avec mon propre fils… »  
- Que… ? »  
- Et que ce fils n'était pas à moi. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Declan est ton fils ! J'aurai voulu te regarder dans les yeux en t'annonçant ça, lorsque Lori aurait été enceinte de ton fils. Malheureusement pour moi, ça n'a pas marché. J'aurai vraiment voulu voir ça de mes propres yeux. Tu es pathétique Stephen et tu le resteras toujours ! »  
- Mon… fils… ? »  
- Elle a parlé de divorce, de tonnes de choses, même elle, elle ne s'était pas douté de la paternité de notre… enfin son fils. Et je lui ai fait payer cette trahison au centuple, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose cette arme contre sa tempe et qu'elle me laisse seul avec TON fils. Si tu voyais quelle haine tu peux lui porter, s'en est presque jouissif. Tu le détestes autant que moi, Stephen. T'en fais pas, bientôt il deviendra pire que moi… j'espère que tu seras là pour voir la déchéance de mon nom entacher tout ce qu'il te reste d'elle. »

Je regarde le père de Declan remonter dans sa voiture, est-ce que je viens bien de comprendre. Declan et Lori seraient... ? Mon attention se reporte tout à coup sur Declan qui est pâle comme la mort, son regard hagard fixe le mur en face de lui, sans vraiment s'y attacher. Son corps maintenant sans consistance tombe sur le parquet de ma chambre, je me baisse pour le prendre dans mes bras mais il me repousse. Ce qu'il vient d'entendre semble l'avoir complètement détruit.

- Il... Il a tué ma... ma... maman... Il l'a tué ! Ma mère Kyle ! »

Son corps tremble comme une feuille, je suis loin de me douter de tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de son cerveau et de son corps. Ses mains crispées sur ses genoux, Declan se met à osciller comme un métronome répétant un mot en boucle : maman. Je suis encore impuissant, j'attrape une couverture, la glissant sur ses épaules, puis je referme la fenêtre et me cale contre lui, séchant ses larmes silencieuses.

- Je suis là... Declan... réponds-moi... »


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Quand l'amour fait mal**

**8**

* * *

Le soleil est déjà haut lorsque je me réveille, seul dans ma chambre. Un courant d'air me frôle la joue, Declan est parti. Il a dû sortir par la fenêtre discrètement pendant que je dormais. Où est-il parti ? J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas pour faire une bêtise... que ce n'est pas pour s'opposer à ce père qui le maltraitera. Ma mère adoptive frappe à la porte et passe le visage dans l'embrasure. Elle me fait un court sourire cherchant l'invité qu'elle avait décidé de secourir. Pardon Nicole, il semblerait que le plan tombait à l'eau...  
Je fronce les sourcils, lui montrant la fenêtre à peine repoussée derrière lui. Je n'ai pas cœur de lui expliquer ce que Stephen et... Henry ont dit cette nuit devant la maison. Je n'ai pas le cœur de me remémorer cette discussion qui m'a laissé un arrière goût, ce sentiment qu'il fallait absolument que Nicole ne le sache pas. Qu'elle n'apprenne jamais que Stephen avait fait un enfant à une autre femme...  
Je me lève plus soucieux pour lui que je ne lui suis pour celle qui a ouvert ses bras pour me recueillir. Mais comment expliquer cette impression d'égoïsme ? Nicole n'est pas en danger, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ce qui n'est surement pas le cas de celui que j'aime. Car hier dans mes bras, je me suis rendu compte à quel point il s'était perdu. A quel point sa vie lui échappait. Je me réveille avec le savoir, comme si en une nuit j'avais touché du doigt le mystère humain. Lui qui ne supporte pas son attraction envers moi, lui qui ne supporte plus son père, lui qui vient de comprendre que son père à poussé sa mère à une mort certaine, lui qui vient de se rendre compte qu'il a aimé une sœur, lui... qui maintenant n'a plus de famille...  
Je me lève, je m'étire, je ne peux le laisser seul ! Je regarde ma mère, conscient que je vais peut-être en plein milieu du danger. Je lui fais un sourire, essayant d'être convainquant et rassurant.

- Je vais le ramener. »

De toute façon, je ne rentrerais pas sans lui. Juste quelques minutes de préparation, et je saute à travers la fenêtre me dirigeant vers la maison des McDonough. Je ne mets que quelques minutes car mon pas est rapide, pressant, j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive un malheur, j'ai peur que son père l'envoie à l'hôpital ou pire encore. A moins qu'enfin, Declan n'ose se libérer d'un père trop brutal.  
A bout de souffle je pousse la porte entrebâillée, le chaos règne dans l'entrée, des traces de luttes, de cris, d'un cœur qui saigne d'une rage qui me consume sur place. J'entends quelqu'un tousser. Mes pieds me guident à travers les obstacles, le salon... enfin ce qu'il en reste. Le regard scrutant les décombres d'une guerre, je recherche le survivant qui cette fois-ci semble s'étouffer. Mon regard tombe sur Henry McDonough, sa main se tend vers moi, tandis qu'il comprime sa poitrine à l'endroit de son cœur. Son regard me prie de l'aider, mais je ne fais rien. Je ne ferais rien. Son nez est ensanglanté, son visage ridulé, sa bouche grande ouverte le fait ressembler à un monstre. Ce qu'il est. Il me répugne.  
Lui qui m'a accusé à tord, pourquoi l'aiderais-je ? Pourquoi me baisserais-je pour aider un être aussi insignifiant. J'aime les humains, je les aime tous pour toute leur beauté, pour tous leurs défauts. Mais qu'y a-t-il de beau en cet homme ? Que recèle-t-il de bon et de grand ? Un travail important ? Une maison riche dans les beaux quartiers ? Est-ce donc tout ce qu'il a ? Tout ce qu'il possède ? Je suis peiné de voir que l'humain peut être aussi futile. Il avait un fils à aimer, un fils à accepter autant que possible. Le soutenir quand tout allait mal, le pousser de l'avant, afin d'effacer ses doutes et ses craintes. Mais au lieu de ça, il l'a renié, il l'a frappé, accablé de tout les maux et accusé de ses choix. Tout ça pour quoi ? Était-ce sa faute s'il n'est pas de son sang ? Était-ce la faut de Declan ? Je m'accroupis, regardant ses yeux embués s'écarquiller devant mon impassibilité.

- Votre propre fils... A-t-il mérité un tel traitement ? Tout le mal que vous avez voulu à Stephen n'a été que souffrances inutiles pour Declan. Comment me regarder en face, si je devais vous donner une main salvatrice, après les coups et les mots qui ont brisé son cœur. Vous... lui avez fait tant de mal. Tellement de larmes qu'il contenait comme il pouvait. Ne pas craquer, rester digne, rester fier, et essayer d'obtenir de vous, un simple sourire, une simple félicitation... qui ne venait jamais. Lorsque vous ne serez plus... c'est moi qui prendrais soin de lui. Il n'est pas le fils de la femme que j'ai aimé, il n'est rien du tout, pour moi, mais je le porte dans mon cœur, une chose que vous n'avez jamais su faire... le fils de la femme que vous aimiez. J'espère qu'elle vous dira en face tout le bien qu'elle pense du traitement que vous avez fait subir à ce qu'elle a laissé dans ce monde. Et j'espère qu'elle vous maudira du fond de son cœur, autant que moi. C'est le moment, Monsieur, de prouver que vous avez un cœur. Priez pour qu'il ne lui soit arrivé rien de fâcheux, car sinon, c'est moi qui vous maudira. »

Je me relève, je n'ai rien d'autre à lui dire. Je ne suis pas en colère, non, je suis simplement triste, triste et outré qu'un parent puisse réagir d'une telle façon. Maintenant, je quitte la maison. Où a-t-il pu aller ? Le cimetière ? Espérons-le.

- Kyle ?! »  
- Amanda ? »

J'ai parcouru la ville de long en large à sa recherche, j'ai visité chaque recoin, chaque passage, tous ces endroits où il aimait aller, tous ces endroits qu'il connaissait. Toutes ces choses auxquelles il aurait pu se rattacher, mais je n'ai rien trouvé.... Rien. Il est déjà dix huit heures... j'ai épuisé toutes mes idées, toutes les possibilités. Je me suis laisser tomber sur un banc de l'école, attendant Lori, et espérant qu'elle aurait quelque chose pour moi, une chose à la quelle je n'aurais pas pensé. Je sais que depuis quelques temps, elle ne me regarde plus. Son regard sombre me juge puis disparaît, son visage tourne faisant voleter sa chevelure, ses lèvres prennent un pli caractéristique de la colère, et elle me tourne le dos sans prononcer un mot. J'ai volé Declan. C'est sûrement ce qu'elle pense. J'ai volé son petit-ami, qui depuis ne la regarde plus. Ils sont comme chiens et chats dès qu'ils sont l'un en face de l'autre. Une belle histoire qui prend fin à cause d'un homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
- Declan a disparu... je l'ai cherché partout, je ne sais pas où il est... »  
- Declan ? Alors c'est vrai la rumeur ? On dit que Lori a fait courir le bruit que toi... et lui... »

Ses lèvres se pincent, elle ne me regarde plus. Ses doigts jouent les uns avec les autres, et elle semble plus intéressée par le sol que par.... moi ?! J'aurais pu me sentir gêné de cette façon de faire, j'aurais pu en être attristé, cela dit, je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps, je me mets à courir, poussant ma belle Amanda, pour attraper Lori par l'épaule.

- Frappe-moi, déteste-moi si tu veux Lori, mais... mais... Il a disparu, Declan a disparu ! Tu le connais bien, non ? Où pourrait-il se cacher ? Où trouve-t-il réconfort quand tout va mal ? »

Son regard, tout à coup hautain me toise de haut. Il me fait presque de la peine. Comment peut-on passer de cette complicité au néant total. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Hillary et Lori sont restées si longtemps en mauvais terme. Par amour l'humanité est prête à faire les plus belles choses mais aussi les pires...

- Tu sais pas ça, pourtant c'est plus avec moi qu'il couche, Kyle, tu sais... Ha ! Mais j'oubliais, c'est avec toi ! Comme je suis bête ! J'en sais rien moi, après tout c'est toi son grand amour maintenant ! »  
- Lori... »  
- Vous me dégoutez ! Ne me touche pas Kyle ! Je te l'ai dit ! Je t'ai dit que je l'aimais encore ! Et toi, tu... tu... t'es répugnant ! Quand je pense... qu'il... qu'il couche avec toi ! J'étais quoi moi pour lui ? Le teste pour savoir si les filles c'est cool ?! Vous n'avez pas honte ?! »

Son regard se noie sous des larmes. Je jure que je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Je jure que je n'ai jamais voulu lui voler l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il est venu me chercher, et j'ai cédé, parce qu'il m'a plu, à moi aussi. Et sans prendre en compte les confessions de Lori, j'ai franchi le pas qui sépare l'amitié, de ce qu'il provoque maintenant en moi. Je pourrais lui expliquer tout ça, la convaincre, mais son cœur meurtri ne guérirait pas pour autant. Je l'ai... oui, j'ai trahi en quelque sorte ma sœur. Du temps, c'est ce qu'il lui fallait assurément, et je compte bien faire tout ce que je peux, pour qu'elle ne soit plus témoin de ce qui me lie à présent, à celui qu'elle aime encore. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Ma main frotte ses épaules, et j'espère qu'elle arrive à lire tout ce que j'essaye de faire passer au travers de mon regard.

- Pardon d'insister, mais il est peut-être en danger... Lori... Tu ignores ce qu'il est en train de vivre en ce moment. Ca dépasse tout ça, les sentiments que j'ai pour lui, ceux qu'il a pour moi... Lori... son père lui a appris la plus horrible des choses. »

Ma sœur sembla réagir enfin, son visage presque décontracté se tourne vers moi. Et bien, je pense que je vais devoir tout lui raconter. Je crois qu'elle en a besoin, et que si je veux son aide, il va falloir la pousser à vouloir agir. Si elle l'aime comme moi... on ne sera pas trop de deux à essayer de le sauver de sa propre vie...


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Quand l'amour fait mal**

**9**

* * *

Tout est dit... Ma sœur me regarde avec des gros yeux espérant sûrement que je lui dise que tout cela est faux. Mais non, c'est bien vrai. Je serais bien incapable d'inventer tout cela, à quoi cela servirait-il ? J'ignore encore pourquoi l'humain ment aussi promptement... est-ce que c'est aussi pour protéger quelqu'un qu'ils aiment plus que tout au monde ? Je n'ai jamais menti... à part pour lui... pour essayer de cacher ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il me semblait nécessaire de le faire.

- Il... Kyle... on est vraiment.... ? »  
- C'est ce que son père a dit. Et je pense que c'était vrai, oui... Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi je m'inquiète autant. »

Lori soupire, je la regarde s'éloigner de moi afin de se laisser tomber sur un banc. Ses mains sur ses genoux, celle que j'ai toujours considérée comme une amie semble être aussi abattue que Declan.

- J'ai... failli... avec... mon frère ? »

C'est encore quelque chose dont j'ignore le sens profond. Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas aimer quelqu'un de sa famille ? L'humanité se pose trop de barrière, trop d'interdit. Si leur but suprême c'est de vivre heureux, alors pourquoi diable se forcent-t-ils à souffrir pour rien ?! J'avoue avoir eut... une sorte d'attirance la toute première fois que j'ai vu Lori. Sa chevelure sombre et longue, son visage doux, ses lèvres pulpeuses... Elle est... belle. Et puis j'ai fait parti de la famille et à chaque fois que je la regardais, elle semblait gênée, d'ailleurs elle non plus ne m'a plus jamais regardé de cette façon.

- Il m'a emmené une fois là-bas... C'est un squatte qu'il a. Il s'y réfugiait lorsque son père... »

Encore ce mot ? Ce n'est pas le moment de poser des questions, surtout des questions de vocabulaire, mais il faudra absolument que l'on m'explique le concept de squatte. Je m'approche de ma sœur posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule pendant qu'elle me révèle comment accéder à cet endroit.  
C'est légèrement en dehors de la ville. Depuis que j'ai laissé Lori sur ce banc, je me suis mis à courir sans m'arrêter. Je sens mes muscles s'échauffer, mais ce n'est pas douloureux. Je me sens effroyablement... bien. Les gens se retournent souvent sur mon passage. Je crois qu'humainement, je cours trop vite, d'après le regard étonné de ce cycliste, que je viens de doubler sans effort. Je sais... que je peux accélérer encore... je sais que mon corps n'est pas à la limite de ses possibilités. Mais je n'irais pas plus vite, en tout cas pas tant que des témoins seront là pour m'épier.  
Je viens de sortir de la ville, en fait sans le savoir, je commence à m'enfoncer là où toute mon histoire à commencer, j'ai d'ailleurs des flashs qui m'obscurcissent la pensée. Le passé que je ne voulais plus entendre se met à fourmiller dans mon esprit, cela dit... je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas me permettre d'en oublier le principale. Mes jambes vont de moins en moins vite, le sentier dont me parlait Lori s'offre juste devant moi et je vois déjà les murs en pierre de ce qui fut jadis un édifice. Je dirais une maison de trappeur, sans en être vraiment certain. J'ai le cœur qui bat fortement, mais étrangement je n'entends pas que lui, j'entends les oiseaux, j'entends un filet d'eau, j'entends aussi une respiration et un autre cœur qui bat. Ces sons ils viennent de par ici et de par là-bas... d'un peu partout en fait. J'étais avec Josh la première fois.... où j'ai entendu une discussion à plus de dix mètres de moi. Comment expliquer ce pouvoir ? Comment expliquer que mon corps entier me semble si humain... et si étranger. J'avance parmi les fougères et les ronces, le bruit de ce cœur s'impose de plus en plus à moi et c'est alors que je vois son corps. Declan est allongé dans le feuillage, un bras posé sur son front, il semble dormir... enfin c'est ce que j'aurais pu penser, si je n'entendais pas le bruit de ses larmes qui s'écrasent sur le sol.  
Dois-je le rejoindre ? Dois-je le laisser seul ? J'ignore ce que je dois faire. Mes jambes me propulsent vers lui, et je prends place à sa droite déposant ma main dans sa chevelure.

- Je suis là. »

J'ignore si ma présence pourra l'aider. J'ignore si je suis en mesure de faire quoi que se soit pour lui.

- Je n'ai pas pu... »

De quoi parle-t-il ? Je n'ose pas poser la question, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut pas que je la pose. Est-ce qu'enfin quelque chose s'imposerait à moi... dans la complexité de la psychologie humaine ? Je l'ignore... Je caresse ses cheveux avec douceur, espérant que ce contact suffira à l'inciter à poursuivre et à se sentir un peu mieux. Après tout qui suis-je moi ?

- Tuer mon père... je le voulais... mais je n'ai pas pu. Tu crois que ma mère... me pardonnera ma faiblesse ? »

Le tuer, hein ? Je réfléchis un peu à la question, pas très sûr de ce que je dois dire. On m'a dit que les morts ne l'étaient pas... et qu'ils veillaient sur nous de là-haut. Sont-ils proche des étoiles, ou sont-ils eux-mêmes des étoiles ? Et si la mère de Declan est une étoile, est-ce qu'elle peut reprocher une telle chose à son fils ? Je n'ai pas de réelle mère... mais je ne crois pas que Nicole souhaiterait que je fasse du mal à autrui, même en son nom.

- Oui... C'est ta mère, non ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle veut te voir avec du sang sur les mains ? Il est vrai... j'apprends encore l'humanité... mais... Declan... si j'étais ta mère, je ne souhaiterais qu'une chose, que tu sois heureux. Cet homme t'as assez fait de mal comme ça. Il est temps que tu choisisses ton chemin. Ne le laisse pas détruire ton futur. »

Pourquoi... je me sens en danger ? Je l'ignore mais depuis que j'ai pris la parole je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine, je sens des frissons me parcourir, comme si un vent glacial me parcourrait l'échine. J'entends des bruits de pas furtifs. Ils sont deux... non... quatre. J'entends leurs respirations, je discerne leur cœur. Un bruit de radio me fait paniquer, car je distingue la voix d'une femme qui s'élève. Pourquoi suis-je terrifié ? Pourquoi cette voix me parait familière ? Je l'ai déjà entendu, plus d'une fois. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà en train de la voir, avec son tailleur sombre. Elle m'observe avec son regard sans sentiment. Est-ce... ma mère ? Sa main se pose sur une vitre et je m'aperçois que je suis enfermé dans un... caisson. Je suis... une... expérience ?  
Mon cœur se contracte dans ma poitrine. Le passé que je voulais absolument connaître me brûle. J'espérais après une famille, j'espérais après des gens qui m'aimeraient, et je ne vois qu'un regard froid qui parle de moi comme d'un objet. Récupérez-le... Récupérez-le...

- Kyle ? »  
- Ils... sont là... »  
- Qui ça ? »  
- Ceux qui m'ont donné la vie. »  
- Ta famille ? »

Je regarde Declan qui vient de se relever, non... ce n'est pas ma famille. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler une famille. Un rayon rouge glisse sur sa peau. J'ignore où fuir... j'ignore quoi faire. Ils sont déjà là. Ma main se pose sur la lueur... je... ne... les laisserais pas... le toucher. Je presse son bras entre mes doigts, je crois que je lui fais mal malgré moi, mais je sais déjà que ces gens emploieront la manière forte pour mettre la main sur moi. Je ne veux pas que Declan soit pris dans cette histoire qui ne regarde que moi… et cette femme en tailleur sombre.  
Quelle est cette force qui soudainement prend possession de moi. J'ai encore un de ces flashs violents, j'ai encore cette envie de brutalité. Que faisaient-ils de moi, avant que le professeur ne me sorte de cet... enfer ? Je me lève à mon tour, me rapprochant de Declan, au fond de moi, je sais que j'ai la force de le protéger, surtout de quatre malheureux agents de sécurité, quand bien même ils ont fait un stage chez les Marins. Je les vois déjà, procéder à leur avancée dans les broussailles. En fait, pour être totalement correcte, je ne les vois pas, mais je les discerne. Je ne saurais pas vraiment expliquer la différence, à part en disant que ce ne sont pas mes yeux qui les ont remarqués, mais autre chose de bien plus complexe... Mon visage s'incline tandis que deux des hommes s'approchent de nous armes à la main.

- Bouge pas. »  
- Cible en vue. »  
- Ramenez-le vivant... tout du moins essayez. Mais ne touchez pas à sa tête ! »

Elle se fiche que je meurs ? Ce regard sombre et impassible... Cette femme…

- Maman... »

Je n'ai jamais été considéré à ses yeux comme un être humain. Elle ne m'a jamais regardé comme quelqu'un de vivant. Pourtant, je la regardais, pourtant j'essayais de l'appeler, de lui sourire. J'attendais son passage, chaque jour avec espoir, le vain espoir qu'elle s'adresse à moi et non au professeur qui la guidait dans les locaux et qui parlait de choses que je ne comprenais pas encore. J'étais un... Mes phalanges craquent... je voulais simplement une mère... une famille, mais tout ce qui me fait face, c'est le mépris.

- Kyle ? »

La voix de Declan est inquiète, il fait face aux hommes qui se pressent autour de nous, mais je sens son corps trembler de peur. Voilà Declan... voilà ma famille. Je suis... un produit humain... mais je ne suis pas humain. Alors, que suis-je ? J'observe leurs armes, je connais leur nom, je connais leur caractéristique, je sais comment désarmer ses hommes et comment les tuer. Je sais aussi, comment les faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible…

- Ne bouge pas. On va te ramener à la maison. D'accord ? »

L'homme semble avoir peur de moi, pourquoi ? Que faisaient-ils comme expériences sur moi ? Que suis-je ? Son pouls est de plus en plus élevé, il sort une sorte de revoler puis me tire dessus. La détonation est douce, je ressens comme une drôle de douleur. Ma tête se tourne pendant que ma main va à la recherche de l'origine de la souffrance. J'ôte de ma peau une sorte de flèche... une sorte de seringue. J'ai vu ça... dans un documentaire animalier... un... documentaire… animalier… Suis-je aussi insignifiant à leur yeux ?  
Ma main brise la chose, ils me traitent... comme un animal ?! La colère s'empare de moi, je ne suis pas un animal, j'ai une vie, des espoirs, des émotions qui me sont propres. J'aime, je déteste, j'ai appris la vie, je ne suis plus cette créature humanoïde qui ne comprends rien au monde. Je clame ma vie, et je ne la leur laisserais pas ! Je contemple ma main qui saigne, cette chose en se brisant est entrée dans ma chaire, mais je n'ai pas mal... D'ailleurs je sens un sourire fendre mes lèvres, je me sens… étrange, comme si, cette chose qui s'éveillait n'était pas moi.  
Lentement, je me tourne vers Declan pour le protéger. Quelque chose me fait mal là,... dans son regard, comme si lui aussi regardait une anormalité. Declan semble avoir peur, mais pas de ces gens... de moi. Je ne l'en blâme pas, car aujourd'hui et maintenant, j'ai peur aussi, de ce que je découvre, de ce que je suis réellement. Tous ces pouvoirs me faisaient rire... mais aujourd'hui est-ce qu'ils sont aussi marrants qu'ils en ont l'air ? Voulait-il faire de moi... une arme ? C'est la seule déduction qui me vient à l'esprit. Ma force, mon endurance, mes capacités auditives, ma résistance à la douleur… Ce ne sont pas que des coïncidences, ni des pouvoirs paranormaux…  
Je m'approche du soldat, il recule, je m'approche encore... une détonation fait fuir une nuée d'oiseau. Le ciel est clair... je crois... avoir mal. Mais rien n'est plus important que les cris de Declan qui se débat dans les bras d'un de ces tireurs armés. Un couteau glisse sur la gorge de mon ami tandis que l'homme encagoulé me demande de les suivre sans résistance. Sans... résistance ? Hein ? J'espère qu'ils rigolent !

Le soir tombe... je devine les étoiles qui commencent à illuminer le ciel... ce monde est si... beau. Mes doigts relient les constellations qui mouchardent le ciel et je me mets à sourire.  
Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. Je me sens bien. Je me sens si bien... Je suis libre de ça. Mon visage se tourne vers Declan qui n'a pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures. Je crois qu'il ne se remet pas de ce qui vient de se passer. Je tends la main vers lui, mais il se recule. Son regard terrorisé me fixe, n'arrête pas de me fixer. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'ils ont fait de moi. J'ai froid... je crois que j'ai faim aussi. Mais comment pourrais-je retourner chez les Trager ? Ce que je suis... ce que je suis...  
Est-ce que je pourrais l'oublier... encore une fois ?

- Je suis... humain... »

J'essaye de m'en persuader et sans m'en rendre compte je prononce cette courte phrase encore et encore comme une litanie. Je continue, encore et encore, comme un disque rayé... je suis... humain. Je veux l'être, je veux redevenir Kyle Trager !

- Kyle... a... arrête CA ! »

Ma voix est monocorde, elle me paraît étrangère... je parle si vite que... les syllabes se fondent, se métamorphosent en un langage inconnu. Je ne suis PAS humain. Je pousse un hurlement qui m'épouvante. Je ne suis rien... rien du tout, je ne suis qu'une vulgaire expérience que l'on traite comme un animal de labo. Je n'ai jamais rien été... Ils vont sûrement revenir, elle ne me laissera pas en paix, nan... pas tant que sa disquette de sauvegarde sera en dehors de sa possession. Et cette disquette c'est mon cerveau… Je ne suis rien, à part un tas de données, entrées dans un ordinateur…

- Kyle je t'en prie, tu me fais peur, Kyle. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'en arrive là, pourquoi je devrais tout perdre ? Une lumière m'aveugle, je n'avais pas entendu le moteur de la voiture avant que je ne la voie. Est-ce qu'ils sont venus me chercher ? Un bras attrape le mien et un homme me soulève de terre. Je connais son visage, mais je suis incapable de savoir... pourquoi...

- Lève-toi... aller. »

Est-ce qu'il va... me ramener là-bas ? Sa main me tire vers la voiture, d'ailleurs il ouvre la porte arrière pour me faire grimper dedans. Je lui... fais peur... je ne ferais donc rien... pas cette fois. Tant pis, autant retourner dans mon caisson que de devoir supporter le regard de Declan plus longtemps…

- Declan ? Monte ! »

Cet homme connait le prénom de Declan ? Je le regarde à travers le rétroviseur, j'observe son regard, j'observe ses traits. Je l'ai vu dans mes rêves, il est là, lui aussi aux côtés du professeur. Je crois même que c'est lui qui le tue. Je soupire... Declan est assis à l'avant. Il ne s'est pas retourné pour me regarder. Aujourd'hui j'ai tout perdu... j'ai perdu ma famille, mes espoirs et surtout j'ai perdu Declan. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues balayant le sang séché.

- Je vous emmène en lieu sûr ! »  
- Declan... pardon. »


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Quand l'amour fait mal**

**10**

* * *

L'eau glisse sur mon corps depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes. Je crois... J'ai un peu perdu le sens des réalités depuis que l'on est entré dans cet appartement en compagnie de cet homme. Declan s'est laissé tomber sur le canapé, l'air sombre. Depuis l'incident, il n'a pas desserré les dents, et me dévisage désagréablement. J'ignore encore la portée de ce regard, mais il me fait l'effet d'une balle à chaque rencontre avec mon bleu. Je devrais peut-être disparaître, d'ailleurs je profite de cet instant pour suivre cet homme qui m'a conduit dans la salle de bain. L'eau est encore coloré de rouge à mes pieds, bien moins qu'au début cela dit, bientôt ce ne sera qu'un souvenir fugace, une chimère… Ces vaguelettes carmines s'enfoncent dans le siphon qui modère mon crime, les preuves disparaissent, est-ce qu'il arrêtera de me juger coupable ? Je l'ignore.  
Il fait chaud et en même temps froid, je déteste lorsque je n'arrive pas à trancher sur quelque chose d'aussi simple, est-ce que ce froid est interne ? Les questions s'accumulent, mais je ne saurais y répondre… Pour lors tout ce qui trotte dans mon esprit c'est une évidence qui me brise à chaque retour de vague dans mon cerveau qui ressasse encore et encore cette phrase : « J'ai perdu Declan » et ça me rend quasi fou. J'avais tant espéré de notre relation, et voilà comment ça fini. Est-ce tout ce que je mérite ? De toute façon qui voudrait du produit que je suis… Pas même ma propre mère ! Je soupire puis je tourne le robinet dans un mouvement destructeur. Qui voudra de moi ? Qui m'aimera ? Qui accueillera la chose que je suis, la chose que j'abrite, tout en sachant, tout en prenant conscience que je ne suis PAS humain, que je suis qu'un cobaye au même titre que ces souris qui se meurent dans des laboratoires sans scrupule…  
L'eau est maintenant glaciale, j'aimerais pleurer mais j'ignore pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, peut-être parce que je ne suis plus humain, et que cette révélation vient de briser cette façade que j'essayais de croire vraie. A moins que ce ne soit à cause de cette révélation et que je ne sais encore comment la gérer. En tout cas, je suis las et c'est bien malgré moi que je m'écroule dans le bac de douche. Ma tête pend au bout de ma nuque, j'aimerais moi aussi m'évaporer dans ce siphon. J'aimerais disparaître pour ne jamais revoir celui que j'aime me dévisager comme un monstre…

- Kyle ? »

Je sursaute, je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer. Il est debout au milieu de la salle de bain, il a du venir voir comment j'allais, je pense… sait-il ce que je suis ? J'en suis presque sûr, alors… pourquoi se soucier de moi ? J'aimerais savoir, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi son regard semble inquiet. Il a un mouvement, et attrape un grand drap de bain avant de s'approcher de moi. Je sens son corps se presser contre moi, je sens son bras frôler mes côtes et me remettre sur pied, pourquoi ? Ce sentiment est une torture et en même temps un réconfort puissant.

- C'est glacé, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! »

Rien... plus rien... que vais-je devenir ? Est-ce que je peux encore prétendre être normal et me présenter devant les yeux de ma famille ? Je l'ignore... Je n'en ai plus vraiment envie, je n'ai plus l'espoir d'avoir un jour une vraie famille, une mère, un père et peut-être un frère ou une sœur. Je ne suis pas comme eux, maintenant la vérité me crève les yeux. J'aurais préféré ne pas me souvenir de tout ça, si c'est pour perdre toutes mes espérances. Que vais-je devenir ? Qui voudra d'une chose telle que moi ? Je m'écrase dans les bras de l'homme, je n'ai plus envie de croiser le regard de Declan. Il me hait, il a peur de moi... et c'est normal. J'ai peur moi aussi. Qui n'aurait pas peur ? Surtout après le spectacle sanglant que je lui ai offert. Je voulais simplement le protéger... simplement, lui prouver que je l'aimais et que j'étais prêt à tout, même à mettre en danger mon existence... Je voulais qu'il sache qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur moi, que je serais toujours là pour le secourir. Je voulais que ma force lui serve, je voulais la mettre à son service. Mais le résultat est décevant. Toute l'humanité que j'avais réussi à conquérir dans son regard a disparu. Il n'y a rien à part ses yeux remplis de terreur et de dégout.

- Ça va aller. Je vais lui parler. »

Lui parler ? De quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire... Je suis un monstre et maintenant, il le sait. L'eau s'arrête de couler, cet homme sent bon, j'aimerais rester entre ses bras, comme ça tout le restant de ma sombre vie. Pourquoi me sens-je en sécurité dans ses bras ? Je l'ignore à moins que ces flashs, dans lesquels je le vois me regarder avec ce même regard soucieux, ne veuillent me dire qu'une seule chose. Croit en lui… Ma main s'agrippe à son bras j'ai l'impression que lorsque tout le monde saura et qu'ils me tourneront le dos… je n'aurais plus que lui. Mr… Foss… J'ignore si c'est vraiment son nom, mais c'est tout ce que m'évoque cet homme. Ses mains glissent sur mon corps, pourquoi fait-il ça, pourquoi j'entends son cœur battre aussi fort. Il semble… serait-ce de la gêne ? Et puis tout à coup ses mouvements sont brusques et il me sèche vigoureusement. J'en oublie d'ailleurs ce moment étrange où son regard m'a semblé chercher quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans cet échange troublant. Je m'écroule sur une chaise, maintenant de retour dans la pièce principale, le drap de bain me recouvre sobrement, tandis que mon regard glisse sur l'homme qui vient de s'installer non loin de celui qui fut un jour, l'ami de ma fausse humanité.

- Bon... Je me nomme Tom Foss. Jusque là c'est assez simple. »

Tom… Foss ? Alors je ne l'ai pas rêvé, je le connais, je l'ai déjà vu. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le soir où il a rodé autour de la maison des Trager, non. Ca n'a rien à voir non plus avec la mort du professeur, non plus ; c'est plus ancien, plus profond… Cet homme, je le connais depuis toujours, j'arrive même à me souvenir qu'avant il portait les cheveux plus longs et qu'il propageait un parfum délicat. Tom… Foss…

- Ça fait maintenant presque un an que je surveille la famille Trager, comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces écrans. En fait ce n'est pas eux que je surveille, mais l'intégration de Kyle parmi sa nouvelle famille. Le projet Kyle XY a débuté il y a de ça vingt deux ans. A l'époque j'étais contre, et je n'étais pas le seul. Au début on devait se contenter d'un clonage passif, jamais Kyle n'aurait dû être pourvu d'une conscience, ni même atteindre le stade d'adolescent. Après s'être assuré de la bonne fonctionnalité du prototype, il devait être détruit par conscience morale et éthique. Mais il y a eut quelques débats houleux au sein de notre groupe. Celui dont tu as été extrait, Kyle ne voulait pas que l'on mette un terme à ta vie. Tu es comme son frère jumeau, alors il a décidé de te garder en vie et de t'élever comme son propre fils. Seulement la boite qui nous a offert les crédits nécessaire nous a doublés. Dès le départ ils se sont servis de toi comme d'un cobaye, sans qu'on nous tienne au courant. C'est quelques jours après notre vote commun de te garder en vie que tu nous as été subtilisé. Ils t'ont utilisé à des fins que nous n'avons jamais cautionnées. Je t'ai retrouvé Kyle et je t'ai fait sortir de ce laboratoire. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu sois adopté et que tu te développes comme un enfant normal. Car pour nous, tu es normal, tu es notre fils Kyle. Tu resteras une expérience scientifique, mais tu es à la base de grands espoirs. Car si on est arrivé à cloner un être humain, on espère pouvoir cloner des organes. Les clones passifs ne sont pas une solution, tu nous l'as démontré, Kyle. Après ce qu'ils ont fait de toi, on s'est tous promis de ce battre contre le clonage humain. »  
- Un clone ? »  
- Oui, il est humain comme toi et moi. Elle a juste fait de Kyle un super soldat, c'était son but. Tout ce qu'elle touche doit devenir une arme, Kyle y compris. Elle a boosté ses capacités physiques et mentales. En fait, elle a tout fait pour qu'il devienne une machine. Quelque part, elle a échoué car je me suis vite aperçu que Kyle avait une conscience et que ce n'était pas une chose comme elle semblait le croire. J'en suis soulagé, car elle aurait pu lui faire faire des choses bien horribles. Kyle a la chance de pouvoir choisir ce qu'il a envie de faire ou de ne pas faire. Tu es libre de tout ça, tu es libre de vivre normalement. »

Vivre normalement, hein ? J'ai envie de rire, si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique. Elle ne me laissera pas en paix, jamais... Je fais un sourire fade, car je sais que je finirais au mieux tué et disséqué, au pire, je retournerais dans mon caisson à regarder une vie que je ne pourrais pas manipuler. Mon destin est sombre, je n'entrevois plus rien de lumineux, il n'y a plus d'espoir...

- Declan, ne le juge pas trop sévèrement... »

Le couteau entaille sa chaire, le regard de Declan se plisse sous la douleur. L'homme ne plaisante pas, ça se voit d'ailleurs au regard froid qu'il me tend. Cela dit, je n'ai aucune envie de le suivre. Elle... se débarrassera de Declan après avoir remis la main sur moi. Si l'on obéit, on ne nous retrouvera jamais... Je serre le poing regardant les quatre tireurs autour de nous. J'ai la soudaine impression que je serais capable de les immobiliser et de sauver Declan. Il faut que je sauve Declan ! Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je nous tirerais de ce mauvais pas. On y arrivera !  
Un homme s'approche de moi, sans quitter Declan du regard, je le laisse m'attraper par le bras. Je crois qu'il s'apprête à me les attacher. Tout est assez rapide en faite, je n'ai pas conscience de ce que je fais, c'est comme si, mon corps devenait une machine de sécurité et faisait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on s'en sorte en vie. Ma main attrape sa gorge, mon regard dévie sur lui, il semble surpris et à la fois apeuré, je n'ai aucune pitié, en tout cas pas pour ceux qui s'en prennent aux gens que j'aime. Sa nuque fait un bruit sinistre et lorsque je le lâche, son corps s'écroule à terre sans vie. Je me mets à courir en direction de Declan vu que son agresseur semble vouloir mettre à exécution ses menaces. Mon pied rencontre ses cervicales afin qu'il lâche mon ami, je vais vite, j'ai l'étrange impression que mon corps se meut tout seul, dicté par une envie farouche blottie au fond de lui.  
Declan est maintenant en sécurité, d'ailleurs je le pousse derrière moi par pur mécanisme de défense, un homme vient de faire feu sur nous et la balle vient de nous frôler. Ma main empoigne son bras frottement, je crois que j'ai eut peur à cause de la détonation, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Je soupire me rendant compte qu'il n'a rien à part une petite entaille le long de son cou. Le son d'une autre détonation me fait le pousser vivement, Declan est maintenant à terre, regardant mon épaule avec surprise. Il me faut un moment pour me rendre compte que la balle a traversé ma chaire, pourquoi n'ai-je pas mal ? Est-ce à cause de l'adrénaline ? Qu'importe ! Je me retourne et je vais en finir avec eux.  
Sur le coup je n'ai aucune hésitation à prendre leur vie, celui qui a visé en notre direction va le payer plus durement que les autres, mais je garde avec plaisir celui qui a agressé Declan pour la fin, je ne l'ai que sonné. Je fais preuve d'un sang froid quasi terrorisant. C'est violent, mais je ne peux m'arrêter. Le sang appelle le sang... et quand bien même il m'appelle, il me dit d'arrêter je ne peux me stopper, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire sous les craquements de ses os, sous ses supplications. On ne touche pas à Declan ! Ceux qui le font le payeront de leur vie !!

- Kyle ? »

Tom m'interpelle, je suis plongé dans mes pensées. Ce que j'ai fait... comment ai-je pu le faire ? Si je suis une expérience qui prend ses propres décisions, alors j'ai décidé sciemment de liquider ces soldats sans prendre en considération leur vie, leur famille... j'ai tué des gens... il est normal que Declan ne veuille plus me voir. Il est normal que je sois un monstre à leurs yeux…

- Je les ai tués... »  
- Tu l'as fait pour vous sauver. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à tuer Declan et toi avec. Tu as pris une dure décision, mais tu l'as prise. Ôter une vie c'est un acte difficile, mais il le faut parfois. J'ai dû tuer pour te permettre de vivre tranquillement. »

C'est vrai, Tom a dû tuer un homme pour me libérer. Je l'en remercie, quelque part. J'ai pu vivre une belle histoire. Même si... ça a été bien difficile parfois...

--------------------------------

- Hey tu sais la nouvelle ?  
- Nan quoi ? »  
- A ce qui parait Declan et… »

On est lundi, je marche dans les couloirs de l'école comme d'habitude, mais quelque chose à changé, je ne saurais dire quoi. J'ai l'habitude des regards persistants, mais là, quelque chose m'indispose dans le sourire des filles et dans les yeux des garçons. Ils me dévisagent tous d'un regard entendu, lycéens comme collégiens. Je n'avais été victime d'aucune rumeur, à part les délires sans fondement de Josh.  
Lori est à côté d'Hillary, elles rigolent toutes les deux en compagnie de l'équipe de foot du lycée, leurs rires, je les entends d'ici ; malgré qu'ils soient à l'autre bout du couloir. Bientôt, je discerne leur propos, bientôt, je n'entends qu'eux qui parlent moi et de Declan en des termes blessants. J'essaye de ne pas écouter, de détourner la tête et de passer à autre chose, mais les murmures se font de plus en plus clairs ; en faite toute l'école parle de nous. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que Lori, rongée par la douleur et par la rancœur, se précipiterait à faire courir la nouvelle ? Je savais très bien que Stephen semblait avoir un problème à l'égard de ma relation amoureuse avec Declan, mais j'en ignorais encore la cause. Comment savoir qu'aimer un homme était aussi mal vu par le restant de la population ? Le quater-back de l'équipe me donne un coup d'épaule en souriant, oui, quelque chose à changé, car jamais je n'ai vu de méchanceté gratuite dans leurs yeux. Je serre mon sac un peu plus contre moi et me dirige vers ma classe, j'espère… qu'ils ne tendront pas les mêmes regards à Declan, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'attire des problèmes à cause de moi.

- Avec Declan ? Naaaan c'est pas vrai… Je plains Lori… »  
- Y'a de quoi. »  
- Et ça se prétend être son frère… »  
- C'est dégoutant ! »  
- Pire que ça, même… En tout cas Declan cachait bien son jeu… »  
- A ce qui parait, ils se sont embrassés durant la fête d'Hillary et devant Lori et Amanda en plus ! »  
- Haaaa, arrête c'est horrible, se donner en spectacle comme ça… »

Les deux filles s'arrêtent tout à coup, me toisant d'un regard froid et inquisiteur. Je les ai entendues, oui, j'ai entendu leurs mots, leurs insinuations. Pourquoi nous jugent-elles ? Pourquoi me regardent-elles comme un malfrat. Je n'ai rien fait. Declan m'a peut-être embrassé, oui, mais ça ne les regarde en rien… Pourquoi… me dévisagent-ils à cause de ça ?  
Les murmures continuent d'aller bon train, espèrent-ils me faire du mal ? Ne voient-ils pas qu'ils me font du mal ? Toute ma douleur, tous mes souvenirs, mes émotions sont remises en question devant leurs yeux. Pourquoi ? Mes pas me font faire un demi-tour puis je ressors de la classe sans regarder derrière moi. Pourquoi ? J'ai du mal à respirer…  
J'ai les larmes au bord des yeux, je ne peux pas comprendre leur réaction. Savent-ils ce que j'ai enduré hier ? Après mes parents, il faut que se soit des inconnus qui me jugent, mais à quoi cela leur sert-il ? Je l'ignore, je ne peux comprendre ce qui leur arrive. Ça n'appartient qu'à moi, qu'à Declan et à personne d'autre.

- Hey regarde, c'est Kyle… »  
- Quel gâchis ! »  
- En tout cas ça me rendrait verte qu'il me pique mon ex. »  
- Ché pas ce que lui trouve Declan. »  
- On croirait un demeuré, à part son QI je vois pas… »  
- Tu crois que c'est Kyle la femme… ? »  
- Obligé ! J'espère quand même que Declan s'amuse avec lui et que ça va pas durer ! »  
- Il a intérêt, sinon l'équipe de basket va le détruire ! »  
- T'imagine ? Il mate peut-être ton mec sous la douche ! »  
- Haaa, me parle pas de malheur, toute façon, il m'a dit toute à l'heure qu'il leur fracasserait la gueule avec ses potes. »  
- L'homosexualité c'est le pire pêché ! »  
- Ils devraient être lynchés, enfin c'est l'avis de mon père. »

Un péché ? S'amuser avec moi ? Mes intestins se vrillent, je me souviens encore de ce qui s'est passé samedi soir. Est-ce que c'était son plan ? Est-ce que Declan me hait de l'avoir trainé sur cette voie ? Je baisse le visage, honteux, tandis qu'elles continuent de parler de nous…

- Kyle ? »

Declan ? Mes yeux se lèvent vers lui, il a un sourire scotché aux lèvres, apparemment il semble bien dans sa tête. Je sais pourtant que vu ce qui s'est passé hier… il a dû en baver avec son paternel.

- Tu devrais pas être en cours ? »  
- Si… »

J'ai la gorge nouée, les deux filles ont arrêté de discuter et nous regarde avec toute l'animosité du monde. Plus loin, le pivot est en train de s'approcher de nous avec un air qui ne me dit rien de bon. Je baisse à nouveau les yeux, que dois-je faire ?

- Ha… c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ta super audition… Les écoute pas Kyle, écoute pas ce qu'ils disent. Je savais que ça finirait par faire le tour de l'école, qu'importe, c'est pas ça l'important, l'important c'est nous. Kyle ? »

Sa main vient d'attraper mon visage, je l'observe avec attention, j'aimerais me blottir dans ses bras, mais… je n'ose pas. Devrons-nous supporter ça tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Je ne pense pas avoir les épaules assez solides pour soutenir leurs regards et leurs dires comme ça. Je ne suis pas un surhomme et leurs réactions me blessent profondément. Sa main glisse dans mon cou, je sens Declan me prendre dans ses bras dans lesquels je me laisse mollement tomber.

- Les laisse pas te zapper le moral, pas de leur fautes si ils ont l'esprit trop obtus. Tu crois en moi, n'es-ce pas ? Alors laisse-les parler et rendre leur petite vie frétillante d'action, ils ne valent pas la peine que tu verses des larmes pour eux. »

Le pivot est maintenant à notre hauteur, je le regarde par dessus l'épaule de Declan, son regard sombre m'épie puis son visage se plisse dans une moue de dégout. Le jeune homme nous double avec le restant de l'équipe de basket, je les entends murmurer des choses qui me donnent envie de vomir. Les humains ne se respectent pas entre eux…

- Ok ? »  
- Hum… Declan, fait attention… »  
- Je sais, ils veulent me casser la gueule, nan ? »  
- Oui… »  
- Comme si je pouvais mater ce genre de mecs, ils se prennent pour le centre du monde ! Enfin… j'ai eut un bon prof en coups, si ils pensent me faire peur… »  
- Est-ce… que… tu vas jouer avec moi et t'en aller ? »  
- Samedi, j'ai fait une chose horrible, je compte bien ne jamais avoir à me faire pardonner quoi que se soit d'autre de ta part. Je t'aime Kyle, je sais que j'ai du mal à accepter ce sentiment, par ce que ça implique pleins de choses, parce que ça implique aussi leur regard. Mais je m'en fou, aujourd'hui, je suis ce que je suis et j'aurais pris la peine de faire face à leurs regards plus tôt, je n'aurais pas eut à souffrir autant et à te faire ce que je t'ai fait. Je veux être heureux, Kyle, tu veux être avec moi, hein ? »

Oui… je veux être à lui, je veux qu'il soit à moi. Je suis prêt à le suivre partout et à oublier Amanda… pour lui. Je glisse mon visage dans son cou, j'entends de moins en moins leurs murmures, je sais que tout ira bien tant qu'il sera avec moi. Je l'entends sourire, je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire, il le ressent. Je veux être avec lui et je ferais de mon mieux pour ne plus porter de crédit à leurs ragots.

- Je… peux t'embrasser ? »

Ici ? J'ai un mouvement de panique, mais après tout, que vont-ils nous faire de plus ? Nous menacer ? Rire ? Dire des méchancetés ? On en est déjà à ce stade… Declan s'approche de mon visage, ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes dans un baiser simple mais tendre.

- Je t'aime… »  
- Tu verras Kyle… rien nous séparera et surtout pas mon père… »

Ce jour là, enfin, c'était hier matin, j'avais cru en lui. J'étais retourné confiant en cours et j'avais fait face à leurs regards. J'avais oublié les rumeurs et je m'étais concentré sur lui, sur ses paroles qui m'avaient gonflé d'espoir. Et maintenant ? Je regarde Declan assis toujours sur son canapé, il ne regarde que les écrans, il ne regarde que Lori…. Et moi ? Moi ?! Je n'existe plus !

* * *

Merci aux revieweuses et aux reviewers d'avoir suivis cette histoire, il ne reste que deux chapitres avant la fin, ils sont en cours d'éditions d'ailleurs. J'ai retrvaillé la fic dans son ensemble en me rendant compte de mes fautes de frape et de grammaire, c'est déjà mieux. J'espère que la fin vous plaira !


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

Quand l'amour fait mal**

**11

* * *

**

Declan soupire regardant les divers écrans qui siègent dans la pièce. Tom a une drôle de vie, en fait, il ne doit pas en avoir... Cet homme passe sa vie à regarder la mienne, peut-être tente-t-il vainement de sauver ce dont il se sent en charge et ainsi expier ses fautes... Je l'ignore... J'ignore aussi où est... celui qui m'a donné la vie. Mon regard fait le tour de la pièce et s'arrête sur la seule photo. Elle représente un groupe d'hommes, je reconnais rapidement Tom qui verre de champagne à la main sourit de tout cœur, son bras est posé presque possessivement sur les épaules d'un autre homme et à le voir là, avec ce sourire timide, j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Cet homme... c'est moi. En tout cas, c'est tout comme ! Il a le même sourire, le même regard, et surtout, il a cette même expression, à la limite du neutre ou de l'enfantin. Je me lève, attiré par lui, car c'est tout ce que je peux appeler famille en vérité. C'est mon frère, mon père, tout ce que je voulais dans ce monde, c'est lui qui l'incarne. J'ignore son nom, j'ignore si il vit encore, si il souhaitera me rencontrer, me voir maintenant que je suis grand et que je ne demande qu'une véritable famille. Va-t-il se détourner de moi ?

- C'est Adam Baylin, ton... père. »

Adam ? Tom a une drôle de lueur dans le regard, à mieux observer, le Tom de la photo semble irradier de joie et de bonne humeur, il semble... Aime-t-il Adam ? Je garderais cette question pour moi, car il semble évident que la réponse est oui, et que malheureusement le regard de mon père est tourné vers une charmante jeune femme qui se tient à sa droite.

- Derrière c'est William Kern, je suppose que tu le reconnais aussi, avec… Rebecca. »

Celle que j'ai pris pour ma mère... oui... je reconnais son regard austère et froid. Ce regard scientifique qui n'éprouve pas une seule once de sentiment humain. Une véritable machine, alors même que la femme est sensée représenter tout le contraire. Tous ces gens me disent quelque chose, me semblent familier jusqu'au logo qu'ils portent sur leur blouse. Ma main glisse sur le visage d'Adam, puis je repose le cadre sur la table basse, en fait ma famille c'est eux, et comme dans les contes, quatre vingt pour-cent d'entre eux sont d'horribles ogres qui ont voulu me faire du mal...

- Est-ce qu'il... »  
- Quand le temps sera venu, il saura où te trouver, il viendra, mais pour lors sa vie est tout autant en danger que la tienne. J'agis selon ses ordres, ne t'en fait pas, un jour viendra... »

Un court sourire glisse sur mes lèvres. J'ai envie que ce jour arrive vite, qu'il me retrouve rapidement. J'ai tant de choses à lui dire, tant de questions à lui poser... j'ai tant à apprendre de lui. Est-ce qu'il aime le chocolat, lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il aime regarder les films de karaté ? Partageons-nous plus qu'une apparence physique ? Je veux tout savoir de lui... tout !

Mon regard se tourne maintenant vers les écrans, Josh joue à la console... Je me laisse absorber par les écrans cathodiques retraçant le chemin des ions, la physique m'a toujours plu et maintenant je sais pourquoi.

--------------------

- Adam ! »  
- Hum ? »  
- 781227 a raté les testes, son esprit n'est pas assez puissant. »  
- Pas si fort ! Personne ne doit savoir ce que j'étudie. De plus c'est Kyle. »  
- Mais... »  
- Je l'ai crée, et plus que ça, il partage mon existence. Qu'importe l'éthique et le code, un jour il sera amené à vivre une vraie vie, loin d'ici. »  
- Tu rigoles , Rebecca n'approuvera jamais ! »  
- Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'elle fera si elle apprend que Kyle ne développe pas assez ses capacités psychiques ! Je préfère détruire ce labo plutôt que de lui laisser mon fils ! »  
- Tu dépasses les bornes ! »  
- Je sais ce que je fais Kern... »  
- Si Cyrus l'apprend... »  
- Je compte sur toi pour ne pas le répéter, hein ? Chut... »  
- Hein ? »  
- Kyle ? »

Je m'approche des deux hommes, ils semblent si grands, si imposants... Je dois avoir que sept ou huit ans. Adam me tend un sourire tandis qu'il me soulève de terre et rigolant.

- Ça va ? Tonton Will est méchant, nan ? »  
- Oui... »  
- C'est très important que tu fasses des efforts Kyle, plus vite on arrivera à clore tout ça, plus vite, je t'emmènerais voir la mer. »  
- Pour de vrai ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- Maman Rebecca viendra pas hein ?! »  
- Non, juste toi et moi mon fils... »  
- Promis ?! »  
- C'est une promesse ! »  
- Adam ?! Viens dans le bureau, William, tu viens aussi Cyrus nous attend ! »  
- J'arrive. Tom ? Garde Kyle avec toi. »

J'observe mon père me soulever dans les airs avec un large sourire et me déposer dans les bras d'un autre homme. Onlce Tom. Avec Adam c'est le seul à me parler gentiment, à m'apporter des bonbons et me traiter autrement que comme un élève. J'en ai marre des cours, j'ai envie de jouer. Je regarde Tom, espérant qu'il va s'amuser avec moi.

- Tu vas bien ? »  
- Je fais mon possible. »  
- Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi... »  
- Je sais... je... »  
- C'est pourquoi, Kyle te revient si... »  
- Je m'occuperai de lui comme de mon fils. »  
- C'est une promesse... »

Adam nous fait un sourire, se tournant vers son destin, en le voyant partir, j'ai ressenti toute la détresse de Foss, toute sa peur, c'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu Adam. On m'avait dit qu'il était parti loin, mais dans le regard de Foss je ne voyais que de la peine... une tristesse que je ne pouvais regarder en face...

- Kyle, les Trager vont devoir déménager. Rebecca sait où ils habitent maintenant, ou ne va pas tarder de le savoir. Vous allez devoir tous fuir cette ville, car elle risque d'utiliser ta famille pour te faire sortir de ta cachette. On doit aller chez eux. Declan, est-ce que tu nous suis ? »

Mon ami regarde attentivement Lori depuis quelques longues minutes. Il marmonne quelque chose, a-t-il oublié que je peux discerner tous murmures comme clairement énoncés ? Il regrette d'avoir quitté Lori... Je sais... et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Je viens... »

Je t'ai aimé plus que tout Declan... Sans toi, que vais-je devenir ? Contre quoi vais-je me battre si tu ne me regardes plus. Je m'habille en silence, les yeux dans le vague. Notre promesse de rester toujours ensemble... elle est où ?!

---------------

- Kyle ? »

On vient de rentrer dans ma chambre, Declan soupire, cette fugue va compliquer beaucoup de choses, mais Nicole est avec nous, je crois en elle, je suis sur qu'elle nous aidera. Un sourire réconfortant lui est tendu. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le repas et que Stephen dorme avant de faire un quelconque acte qui trahirait la présence de l'indésirable. Je lui tends la main, j'ai l'impression de le sentir mal à l'aise.

- Je savais que ça aller lui déplaire. J'ai essayé, essayé d'être le fils qu'il voulait que je sois. Mais rien ne le satisfait ! Que lui ai-je fait ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était sa reconnaissance. Mais il a fallu que je tombe amoureux d'un homme. Si tu savais comme je te maudissais Kyle. J'ai honte d'avoir eut autant de haine envers toi et envers moi-même. Je voulais tant... qu'il soit fier de moi. Mais... je serais avec une fille, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose à son regard indifférent ? Je voulais y croire. Je voulais croire qu'il serait fier si j'avais mon diplôme, si j'avais une copine, une vraie vie, comme la sienne, entre argent et renom. Son amour pour moi est une cause perdue. Il ne m'a jamais aimé et ne m'aimera jamais. Il a gâché ma vie jusque là et il a failli me faire perdre la seule personne qui puisse me faire vivre librement. J'ai failli rester séquestré dans son ombre, t'as brisé mes chaines, Kyle. T'as brulé mon cœur d'une façon que j'avais jamais connue. »

Un sourire nostalgique déforme son visage, il semble serein et en même temps empêtré dans une mer agitée d'émotions. Pour une toute première fois, je ne lis pas ce qu'il vit. Je ne lis rien dans son regard à part une foison de sentiments.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te suivre... faire confiance à ton regard qui a redonné un sens à mon existence. On a beaucoup partagé toi et moi, pourquoi... j'ai pas pu me libéré de lui avant de te faire ça, de gâcher ce sentiment par autant de haine, par devenir lui... J'ai peur Kyle. Peur de le quitter et de vivre ma propre voie. Libre de tout ça. Moi qui n'ai vécu que pour son regard. Partir... seul... »  
- Pas seul, tu seras toujours avec moi, toujours. Declan, tu t'égareras pas, car je suis là et je le serais toujours. Embrasse ta vie, tes choix et laisse cet homme aussi loin que possible. Tu peux t'abandonner à moi, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui. »  
- C'est une promesse ? »

Hum, une promesse ! Je ne le laisserais pas, car dans son regard, je sais que ça le détruirait. Lui qui n'a vécu que des défaites malgré ces nombreux efforts, je ferais en sorte que l'avenir soit un éternel succès. Je veux le voir rire, sourire et oublier ce regard terne, ces espoirs refoulés qui ne peuvent pas éclore. Nos regards se croisent je ne l'abandonnerais pas, alors Declan ne t'abandonne pas non plus ! Je le prends dans mes bras, attendant que Nicole vienne nous apporter à manger. C'est notre monde, notre vie, notre futur, lui et moi à tout jamais...

Le paysage défile rapidement à travers la vitre, il pleut, il fait nuit, je vois la lumière d'une maison que je reverrais peut-être plus. J'ai mis en danger ceux qui m'ont aimé, et bientôt il sauront l'atroce vérité ! Ils ne voudront certainement plus de moi. Je suis une menace... Je regarde la maison des Trager avec des yeux vides, Declan est sorti de la voiture et a rejoint Lori. Je n'ai plus de place dans cette famille... Peut-être que c'est le prix à payer pour que Declan ait enfin un foyer... Sa main glisse dans la chevelure de mon ancienne sœur avant qu'ils ne se prennent dans les bras. J'ignore si Nicole est enfin au courant, mais lorsqu'elle sort de la maison, elle a les yeux rougis par les larmes. Les secrets sont de terribles blessures.  
Tom parle posément, j'entends tout ce qu'ils disent ce qu'ils se disent... Nicole est soudainement affolée, Josh lui, trouve ça cool... Les avis divergent à la mesure rapide que ces humains doivent prendre leur décision. Fuir ou rester ? Nicole est la première à trancher... j'ignore ce qu'ils vont faire. Et tandis que les mots fusent : clone, monstre, expérience... je sors de la voiture pour me prostrer devant eux. L'eau tombe fort, elle me brule l'audition, j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que les ondes de choc des goutes... c'est comme un tintamarre qui me rend fou, je veux que tout s'arrête !

- On ne peut pas tout laisser derrière pour fuir et cacher une arme ! »  
- C'est de notre fils dont tu parles ! »  
- Un fils ? Nicole il ne nous est même pas lié par le sang, je ne mettrais pas en danger la vie de mes propres enfants ! »  
- Tu peux parler de famille toi, ça te va bien ! J'ai accepté Kyle comme j'accepte Declan au sein de notre famille, la moindre des choses c'est que tu en fasses autant ! »  
- Je ne quitterais pas tout pour un vulgaire clone ! »  
- Papa ! C'est de Kyle dont tu parles ! »  
- Je te rappelle qu'il vient de tuer des gens devant Declan, et si il perdait les pédales une nouvelle fois ?! »  
- Kyle n'est pas comme ça ! »  
- On n'est jamais trop prudent Lori ! »  
- J'y crois pas... »  
- Sérieux c'est cool d'avoir un Terminator à la maison. »  
- Josh, t'es vraiment con tu sais ! »  
- Le sujet est clos. »  
- Mr Trager, je comprends votre réticence... mais il a plus que jamais besoin... »  
- Et qui vous êtes, vous, hein ?! Policier ? Laissez-moi rire ! »  
- Je suis... »  
- Fermez-la.... »  
- Hasta la vista baby ! Je veux partir en planque, aller, on y va, j'aurais trop de choses à raconter à mes potes quand on reviendra. »  
- T'es con, si on part c'est pour de bon, t'imagine que des gens comme ça vont abandonner au bout de deux mois ? »  
- Il était comment Declan, vas-y raconte, il a fait du Kung Fu ? »  
- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça... »  
- On doit aider Kyle... »  
- J'ai dit non ! »  
- Alors je partirais avec lui, de toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de moi visiblement... »  
- FERMEZ-LA ! »

Mes dents grincent sombrement, leurs bavardages m'insupportent ! Je les observe là comme des parasites. Dire qu'avant, ça avait été une belle et douce famille, j'ai tout gâché, tout ! Je devais être heureux... je devais partager leur bonheur, aujourd'hui, demain, toujours... j'ai tout gâché, tout ! Ils ont tout gâché... Serrant les poings et soudainement pris d'une colère grondante je traverse la route pour les rejoindre.

- Kyle, tu peux pas te débrouiller seul... »  
- Kyle, Kyle... pourquoi Kyle, hein ?! Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire clone ! T'as oublié Oncle Tom ? 781227, c'était ça mon nom ! Je m'en souviens, je me souviens de tout. Des testes, des heures et des heures durant. Vous appelez ça comment ?! Élever un enfant ? Tout ce que vous vouliez c'était des résultats et c'est parce que j'ai pas été à la hauteur de vos espérances que William voulait mettre un terme à ma vie ! J'ai tout fait comme vous le vouliez, j'ai enduré tout ça et pour quoi ? Pour me prendre cette vérité dans le cœur ! Expérience ! Pourquoi m'avoir donner un nom si c'était pour me faire subir ça. J'ai jamais demandé à être créé ! Vous m'offrez une vie maintenant que je ne vous sers plus à rien, et vous croyez que vous serez pardonné ! Vous croyez que je pourrais me fondre dans l'humanité dont je n'ai que le physique ? Je suis plus leur fils, je suis plus leur frère, même pas un ami. Je veux pas être un monstre, je veux... Adam... Adam vient me chercher ! »

Il y a un grand bruit on croirait des pneus qui crissent, un moteur qui vrombit, il y a ensuite beaucoup de lumière presque aveuglante. Je n'ai pas pu arriver jusqu'à l'autre côté de la route... J'ai l'impression d'avoir heurté quelque chose, je crois que je vole... Une douleur me broie le torse mais je ne la ressens bientôt plus. J'entends Tom m'appeler avant de sentir le bitume froid contre mon corps... avant de tomber dans une flaque d'eau et de ne plus rien ressentir. Ni douleur, ni colère, ni... rien...

- Kyle !!! »

Des pas, des cris, des voix, tout s'embrouille, je ferme les yeux tandis qu'une main attrape ma chevelure et me soulève la tête. Ce n'est pas un accident... ce n'était pas les crissement de pneus qui freinent dans la pluie, mais d'une accélération pas bien dosée...

- Il est encore vivant. »  
- Ça crève pas comme ça... »

Je ne veux pas... être le monstre qu'ils ont fait de moi... je ne veux pas céder à tout ça... Mais je me sens... si seul... si... abandonné... Cette humanité que j'ai tant voulu acquérir... Je la... hais !

Je suis debout, j'ai eut la même absence que tantôt dans la forêt. Les trois militaires sont à mes pieds et j'éprouve un sentiment de bien-être. Je ne suis pas humain, je suis simplement ce qu'ils ont fait de moi. Je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir pour la joie que je ressens en marchant sur leurs cadavres. Je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir de leurs regards horrifiés qui me fixent. Je le savais, ils ne veulent plus de moi alors à quoi bon faire semblant d'être encore l'enfant chéri qu'ils ont adopté ?

- Kyle... »

Nicole se dirige vers moi, je sens sa chaleur se répandre autour de moi. Elle me sert dans ses bras. J'ai comme une douce douleur quelque part... qui disparaît. Je suis bien dans ses bras... Je serre ses manches, je ne veux pas me retrouver seul, je ne veux plus qu'on me regarde comme une expérience. Je veux une place... j'ignore pourquoi, je m'effondre en larmes contre son corps l'appelant comme un enfant. Maman... maman... elle est la seule à avoir eut un tant soit peu de tendresse envers l'étrangeté que j'étais et que je suis encore plus.

- Je pars avec mon fils. »

Nicole a la voix décidée, je reconnais bien là son trait de caractère. J'ai peut-être sous estimé l'humanité... Lori est partie en trombe dans la maison, j'ignore ce qu'elle est partie faire, mais Declan la suit comme un protecteur.

- Nicole, faites vite vos bagages, il faut que Kyle quitte au plus vite le pays... »  
- Je n'ai besoin de rien, je suis prête... »

Mon regard se pose sur Lori qui vient de redescendre avec quatre ou cinq valises, ma sœur a pris tout ce qu'elle voulait conserver de sa vie d'aujourd'hui. Elle accepte de sacrifier toutes ses amies, toute sa bande... pour moi... Sa main agrippe fermement Declan et elle le traine vers moi et Nicole.

- Je... On vient ! Josh ? »

Josh fait un signe affirmatif de la tête avant lui aussi d'aller chercher ses affaires. Stephen regarde sa femme sans rien dire, puis il pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme avant de disparaître dans la maison.

- J'ai pris tout nos bijoux et les albums de photos. »  
- Bien, prenez mon véhicule et ne vous retournez pas. Je vous ai laissé tout ce que vous avez à faire, je m'occupe du reste ici. »  
- Oncle Tom ? »

A travers mon regard éteint, j'ai vu Tom Foss sortir un revolver, je l'ai vu partir comme Adam dix ans plus tôt. La démarche assurée, le sourire satisfait... est-ce que je le reverrais ?

J'ai sommeil... Nicole à pris le volant depuis maintenant quelques heurs, j'ignore combien, Josh dort depuis un moment et Lori m'incite à échanger de place avec elle. Sans un mot je passe à l'arrière me retrouvant contre Declan. On échange aucun mot, il ne me regarde toujours pas, mais au moment où le sommeil me fauche, je sens une main serrer la mienne.

- Pardon... Kyle... »

Le pardon ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y aura droit... toujours...  
Les pneus crissent sur l'asphalte, un choc brutal me fait réagir, ma tête se redresse délaissant l'épaule de Lori. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que Declan a disparu, pour cause, il est au volant. Il a du prendre la place de Nicole au petit matin. Une voiture noire nous suit, ou plutôt nous fonce dedans. Je regarde mon père et Declan échanger leur rôle. Il revient à moi me serrant contre lui.

- Je t'aime Kyle... »

Nos lèvres se trouvent, je serre Lori contre moi sous le choc brutal, Josh est accroché à Nicole. Il y a un grand bruit et puis... un silence de mort lorsque la voiture s'écrase en contre bas de la route.

- Mission réussie, 781227 est mort, je répète la cible est morte ! »


	12. x

**

* * *

?**

**

* * *

**

Il est dix heure sur la belle ville de Paris, une radio rend le son d'un tube de l'été aux airs de déjà vu. Un jeune homme remue dans les draps, il n'a pas envie de se lever, pas aujourd'hui. On est samedi, et il a bien l'attention de faire une grasse matinée bien méritée ! Il grogne et se retourne dans les draps.

- Éteins cette radio ! Vincent, éteins cette radio ou je te la fais bouffer !! »

Il peut bien s'égosiller, son colocataire n'entend rien, et pour cause, Vincent est sous la douche, en train de répéter à voix haute les déclinaisons latines depuis son réveil. Le jeune homme se lève, il ne lui reste plus que cela, donnant un coup rageur sur le réveil qui valse à l'autre bout de la chambre. Le voilà de mauvais poil... c'était à prévoir ! Son regard est attiré par un mouvement et un courant d'air. Vincent vient de sortir de la salle de bain avec pour seule tenue une serviette d'un bleu pastel. Son colocataire n'a visiblement pas honte de se montrer si peu vêtu devant lui. Un crime !

- Pardon... »  
- Ouai c'est ça... Maintenant je suis debout, c'est trop tard, penses-y la prochaine fois crétin ! »

Le châtain soupire avant de retourner s'effondrer dans les draps. Que va-t-il faire de sa journée ? Ils viennent de terminer les partiels, c'est une fin d'année bien méritée, validée pour les deux jeunes hommes.

- Will ? »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Je dois mettre quoi ce soir ? »  
- Décontracté... t'inquiète on va pas faire une cérémonie de quinze ans. Y'aura juste mon père et ta mère, ainsi que Julie et son frère Maxime. C'est juste pour marquer le coup ! »

Marquer le coup... il en avait de bonne lui ! Le brun fait la moue, il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus strict. Il avait dit à deux, trois potes de promo de venir, rien que des gens de confiance... Vincent s'installa sur le lit puis alla se blottir contre le corps de son amant. Ils allaient se fiancer devant leur famille et amis, ça le rendait nerveux. Faisaient-ils le bon choix ? Dur à dire, en tout cas, ce n'était pas un engagement pris à la légère, ils partageaient appartement et lit depuis bientôt un an. Vincent glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de son futur fiancé. Il y eut un baiser rapide qui dévia entre sourire et rire dans un échange plus intense et plus amoureux. Les jeunes hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à la fusion de leur deux corps, entre soupires et gémissements.

Vincent se réveilla en sursaut, il était dix neuf heure, il venait de faire ce même cauchemar. Comme une fois par mois, il se voyait mourir dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ses mains frottèrent ses bras pendant qu'il se persuadait que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Ça va ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules, il enfila une chemise violette et un jeans noir avec un court sourire. Il savait pertinemment que ce jeans avait la tendance... d'exciter son compagnon, il allait en profiter.

- Ha nan, là tu triches ! »

Un petit rire s'éleva de la gorge du plus jeune des deux hommes. Ses yeux bleus sondèrent le corps de son petit-ami. Will avait opté pour un pantalon blanc, celui que sa moitié lui avait offert, leurs chemises étaient assorties, comme les anneaux qu'ils allaient se mettre aux doigts.

- Je t'aime tu sais... J'espère qu'on passera une bonne soirée... et qui sait, nos parents se remettront peut-être la bague au doigt. Il serait temps qu'ils arrêtent de s'insulter à chaque fois qu'ils se voient ! »  
- Will... j'ai encore fait cet atroce cauchemar... »

William serra le poignet de son amant. Il savait, lui aussi il le faisait. Jours après jour... le passé revenait s'inviter. Ils avaient tous subi des lourds changements, eux comme Julie, Max et leurs parents. Mais tout allait bien maintenant. La passé ne pouvait plus rien contre eux. Rebecca les croyait morts... Ils avaient une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle vie... Ça faisait du bien. Ils savaient que leurs anciennes identités ne devaient plus être jamais divulguée, mais juste une fois, rien qu'entre eux...

- C'est rien... Kyle... aller, on nous attend... »

Le brun aux yeux bleus fit un court sourire, il attrapa ses clefs, puis descendit les escaliers derrière son amant, quelque chose l'arrêta devant la boite aux lettres, comme un pré-sentiment. Il ouvrit celle qui portait leur deux noms et en sortit une enveloppe blanche sans timbre, ni cachet. Une boule d'anxiété le prit tandis que son regard bleu balayait les alentours. Quelqu'un était venu jusque chez eux dépose cette enveloppe. La crainte de voir Rebecca ressurgir était permanente...

- C'est quoi ? »

Vincent ouvrit la lettre sans attendre, il y avait une carte dedans, les lettres dorées de félicitations lui absorbèrent le regard pendant un court instant. Et lorsque son bleu attrapa les lettres écrites au dos de la carte un large sourire lui étira le visage.

- C'est qui ? »  
- Personne... »

La carte fut pliée dans sa veste, tandis que Kyle s'approchait de Declan avec un sourire taquin.

- Une nuit de Miel à Ajaccio ça te dit ? »  
- Hein ? »

- Je dois voir la mer... avec quelqu'un... »

Adam ne l'avait pas oublié, il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse. Il veillait sur lui en compagnie de Tom la preuve en était ce petit mot. _Lundi 11H Port d'Ajaccio, Adam et Tom._

Ils y seraient, tout les deux... Vincent avait hâte de revoir son père.

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette fic ! A bientot !

2009


End file.
